Dreams, Love, and Promises
by minimadi12
Summary: Half the tributes are dead. Half are still fighting. Half still have hope. Half still have dreams, love, and promises to keep. Come sponsor a tribute in the 383rd year of the Hunger Games. We will be waiting.
1. District One, Austin

**I know a lot of people have been doing these but i think it's such a cool idea. So please pick someone and participate in the games!**

District 1

Name: Austin Randon

Age: 18

Looks: Beach blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes, lanky and tall

personality: sweet, funny, very persuading

Strengths: sword and knife throwing

Weaknesses: not very fast and can't climb at all

The one person he cares about the most: Madi

Background Story: He and Madi have been friends forever, and he has always had a huge crush on her. And had planned to tell her he loved her after the reaping, because he knew they would both be safe, but then Madi was drawn and his heart broke. But to make it worse, he was then drawn. One of them will die, and one of them will die of heartbreak.

Gamesmaker's Score: 6

Any questions about Austin? Leave me a message!


	2. District One, Madi

Tribute 1 cont.

Name: Madi Calson

Age: 18

Looks: shoulder length brown hair and dark black eyes, short, lean, and very small. About the size of a 13 year old. Beautiful.

Personality: smart and sweet, has a good sense of humor, and very flirty, chatty, and daring. Gets away with everything.

Strenths:climbing trees and bow and arrows. Good at tracking

Weaknesses: knives and swords.

The One Person she cares about the most: Austin

Background Story: Even though she would never admit it, she loves Austin, and could never live without him. She plans of dying in the games and helping him to the end because she knows he can do it.

Gamemaker's Score: 10


	3. District Two, Quinten

District Two

Name: Quinten Matager

Age: 16

Looks: big and bulky, brown hair and three different colored eyes(brown, blue, and green if you wanted to know.) He is very tall and scary.

Personality: serious and rebellious. likes to get what he wants.

Strengths: strength

weakness: knives and aim

The one he cares about the most: his little sister, Catalin.

Background Story: His parents were married at 17 and had him at 18. Then his dad was drawn at the reaping. His dad won and Quinten had always lived in victor village. His mom cried when Quinten was drawn and his dad gave him a look that said, "you better win."  
And Quinten knows he has to.

Gamemaker's Score: 9


	4. District Two, Ariel

District 2 cont.

**I know none of you will want to pick her but SOMEONE has too! **

Name: Ariel Gahet

Age: 14

Looks: big blonde: that's her nickname and pretty much describes her. She has blue eyes big feet

personality: she will bite if you so much as touch her.

Strengths: she doesn't have any, unless you count getting everything she wants a good thing

Weakness: everything

The one person she cares about the most: herself

Background Story: she has been skipping training since she was 7 years old. She always had herself convinced someone as great as her would never be in the hunger games, so why bother training? And then her name was drawn and no one wanted to volunteer for her(obviously because they all hated her.)

Gamemaker's Score: 3


	5. District Three, Caiden

District 3

**Suprisingly Ariel has been taken. I will continue to post names and call them as you want them!**

Name: Caiden Terf

Age: 18

Looks: brown hair and very big. He is kind of short and has bright eyes

Personality: kind and joking, killing is one thing he never wanted to do

Strengths: sword

Weakness: actually doing the killing part

The one person he cares about the most: his single mother

Background Story: His father was killed in a recent Quater Quell where people of all ages were chosen. As the oldest he has been helping his single mother with her 6 chilren under the age of 10.

Gamemaker's Score: 5


	6. District Three, Jenna

District 3 cont.

Name: Jenna Hart

**Caiden and Ariel have now been chosen!**

Age: 12

Looks: straight dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Very small and thin

Personality: Quiet and sweet. Smart and funny

Strengths: Archery

Weaknesses: big, scary people

Background Story: She has grown up as an only child with both of her parents. She always been well fed and always had enough sleep. The only thing different about her, is that Jenna has dreams, and lately these dreams have been coming true. She dreamt of the reaping and of the games and these have both come true. But one dream she will remember forever. The Fire Dream

Gamemakers Score: 7


	7. District Four, Joe

District 4

Name: Joseph "Joe" Zahert

Age: 17

Looks: tall with brown hair and bright gray eyes. Has a birth mark on his right calf that runs all the way down his leg.

Personality: extremely brave and confident, (he was a volunteer.) Believes this is his year to win after all 3 of his sibling entered and were killed.

Strengths: swimming and living off the land

Weaknesses: using weapons

Person he cares about the most: His ex-girlfriend, Maggie

Background Story: After promising his family and friends he would be the winner this year, he got a little too confident. He is also trying to prove himself ever since the girl he loved dumped him. He thinks if he wins he will gain her back.

Gamemaker's Score: 8


	8. District Four, Kiley

District 4 cont.

Name: Kiley Lewis

Age: 13

Looks: Curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. Slim body and medium height.

Personality: very self-concious and obssessed with fitting in.

Strengths: swimming and tridents

Weaknesses: Running ("but what about my pedicure!") and climbing

The one perosn she cares about the most: Her best friend, Lauren

Background Story: Kiley as a baby was born prematurally. She almost died when she was luckily taken by the capitol. They saved her life but they had to do plenty of major surgeries. Her mother has always called her, "her little capitol baby." And all her friends are jealous of her. Kiley has always felt a pull to the capitol during field trips and other visits. She has always felt like she belongs there.

Gamemaker's Score: 9


	9. District Five, Jake

District 5

Name: Jake Papoopan

Age: 15

Looks: tall and thin, brown hair and eyes

Personality: confident, bullyish, flirty, and sporty

Strengths: swords, knives, archery, and hunting

Weaknesses: his own confidence often leaves him friendless and he has a hard time working together

The one person he cares about the most: His older sister, Alexi

Background Story: His sister has been sick with a rare disease that has been yet to be cured. He is hoping the games will bring his sister the capitol's attention and she will be saved.

Gamemaker's Score: 11


	10. District Five, Gianna

District 5 cont.

Name: Gianna Herrera

Age: 14

Looks: dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes. chubby and short

Personality: Used to be sweet and funny but lately has been jerkish and fake

Strength: knives

Weaknesses: surviving off the land

The one person she cares about the most: her old best friend, Kali

Background Story: She and Mali were childhood best friends but then Kali started becoming distant and hanging out with different people. Gianna demanded to know why and Kali told her she has been acting different. Gianna just hopes things will change if she makes it out of the games.

Gamemaker's Score: 5


	11. District Six, Dan

District 6

**Okay Quinten, Ariel, Caiden, and Jenna have all been taken. I am sorry i have taken so much time doing this but i'm really trying to get the people right since all of them are based off people i know. In fact all their first names are the same(of course not the last names)**

Name: Dan

Age: 16

Looks: big and tall and spiked blonde hair. He always looks serious.

Personality: Although he looks serious Dan is very kind, funny, and likes to fool around. Very preotective

Strengths: strength

Weaknesses: aim, living on the wild, climbing, running.

The one person he cares about the most: His twin sister Dililah

Background Story: Dan and Dililah are very close and spend a lot of time together. They have alway protected each other from everything and told eachother their deepest secrets. Of course, the reaping was the worst day of his life. Before he left they hugged and Dililah whispered, "you'll come back right?" Dan was afraid to answer.

So he didn't

Gamemaker's Score: 7


	12. District Six, Gabby

District 6 cont.

Name: Gabby Gamrera

Age: 18

Looks: very tall and busty, with curly auburn hair and light green eyes.

Personality: loud and sometimes obnoxious you can't help but love Gabby. She is sweet and funny.

Strengths: weapons in general and believing.

Weaknesses: Taking risks

The one person she cares about the most: her best friend, Jordan

Background Story: She was born with a deformed leg and a limp. People look wherever she goes and sometimes it makes her feel like a freak. And then there was Jordan who always made her feel like a normal girl. And thats all that really mattered right? Is that the people she loved cared for her and not the people she didn't love. Gabby believes alright. but she believes she wont make it.

Gamemaker's Score: 12


	13. District Seven, Brock

District 7

Name: Brock

Age: 12

Looks: huge kid sideways, short kid longways. get it?

Personality: funny and can be VERY sensitive

Strengths: hunting, tracking, and weapons

Weaknesses: working with other people

the one perosn he cares about the most: his father

background Story: literally a week before the reaping Brock's father was shot in town square. He died of heartbreak, but only to face more horror when he finds out his opponent is his own sister. And he knows she is not afraid to kill him

Gamemaker's Score: 6


	14. District Seven, Caitlin

District 7 cont.

**This is a very intense story and i hope someone wont be afraid to pick her. Kiley has been chosen!**

Name: Caitlin Windkloppel

Age: 18

Looks: wispy black hair and serious blue eyes

Personality: hating and harsh, has been preparing for this day for many years. Smart and clever, and will do anything to win, even if it means killing her own brother.

Strengths: not afraid to kill, knows how to cook, medical knowledge, and herb and plants.

Weaknesses: other people trying to work with her, it just hurts to much.

The person she cares the most about: she doesn't care about anyone

Background Story: Imagine having a perfect life with your father and mother and you are an only you see that perfect life? Caitlin had that and then her father was killed. And only she knew who did it. The same man her mother married afterwards. She married the murderer who was her husband's best friend. He ruined her life having a family. She soon had a crowded family of 5 sisters and brothers. So Caitling made a plan, and only a week ago Caitlin did a terrible thing. She murdered her father's muderer. eveyone thinks he fell off a cliff, but Caitlin was the one who pushed him. Caitlin has done her job, but now she has been entered into the Hunger Games. She is determined to win, but that means killing her own brother. But it's worth it.

Gamemaker's Score: 11


	15. District Eight, Ben

District 8

**Kiley, Quinten, Caiden, Ariel, and Jenna have all been chosen. Austin, Madi, Joe, Jake, Gianna, Gabby, Dan, Brock, and Caitlin still left!**

Name: Ben Collins

Age: 15

Looks: Tall and long, he has piercing blue eyes and the whitest teeth

Personality: Sweet and charming, kind and smooth. Quite the ladies man

Strengths: sword, archery, and knives

Weaknesses: defense, strength

The one person he most cares about: His grilfriend, Rosa

Background Story: Ben has always been a flirt and seemed perfect to everyone else. But he hides his past carefully. When he was younger he had a younger sister, Catherine. And when he was 6 years old Catherine fell through a frozen river. Ben was there and was trying to save her, but he was too late. Catherine drowned and ever since Ben has fely horribly guilty.

Gamemaker's Score: 7


	16. District Eight, Avonlea

District 8 cont.

Name: Avonlea Anderson

Age: 17

Looks: Straight brown hair all the way down her back to her back. Bright blue eyes and thin eyebrows

Personality: The perfect child, with perfect grades and perfect personality. Sweet, kind, careful, patient, and loving.

Strengths: Knives

Weaknesses: speed, working together

The one person she cares about the most: her little sister, Ireland

Background Story: Avonlea tries her hardest to be perfect, but inside she is dying. Sometimes she just wants to let everything go and be the littlle kid she never was, but she always has to help her mother with her 8 siblings. The Hunger Games is her chance to finally give her family what they need. But if she dies, she know her family will not survive.

Gamemaker's Score: 5


	17. District Nine, Mckay

District 9

Name: Mckay Martin

Age: 14

Looks: spiky brown hair and black eyes

Personality: brave, daring, and protective

Strengths: winning

Weaknesses: staying in control of his anger

the perosn he cares about the most: his best friend, Eric

Background Story: Mckay has serious anger problems, which sends him in such a rage he has hurt many people in the process. He is hoping this would give him an advantage in the games.

Gamemaker's Score: 10


	18. District Nine, LeighAna

District 9 cont.

Name: Leigh-Ana

Age: 12

Looks: long curly brown hair and dark green eyes

Personality: shy and careful

Strengths: hiding

Weaknesses: killing

The one person she cares about the most: her mother

Background Story: She is absolutely the shyest and quietest creature you will ever meet. She is so terrified to be entered into the games. She has no idea what she will do once she is in the arena.

Gamemakers Score:2


	19. District Ten, Kevin

District 10

Name: Kevin

Age: 18

Looks: long wavy blonde hair and kind blue eyes

Personality: spazzy and crazy, sweet, kind

Strengths: sword

Weakness: paying attention

The one person he cares about most: His best friend, Anna Belle

Background Story: Kevin has austism and doesn't understand everything. He didn't get what was happening when his name was called and the crowds of people pushed him up to the stage. His mother was crying and he wanted to go to her. Kevin always feels lost.

Gamemaker's Score: 4


	20. District Ten, Olivia

District 10 cont.

Name: Olivia

Age: 16

Looks: beautiful wavy blonde hair and blue eyes

Personality: sweet and considerate, sneaky, and secretive, sassy

Strengths:tricking people, sneaking around

Weaknesses: doing stuff for herself, she always just waits until it's done and then takes it

The one person she cares most about: her sister, Gwen.

Background Story: Her family has taught her well in how to con people. She will be that little girl that goes door to door raising money for her school, or maybe she is selling cookies. Either way all that money goes staight to her wallet. She eats better then most people in the seam this way.

Gamemaker's Score: 6


	21. District Eleven, Nate

District 11

**I'm so close to done! i just can't wait to start writing.**

Name: Nate

Age: 13

Looks: blonde hair and green eyes

Personality: quiet and nice, considerate

Strengths: hunting, swords, knives, archery, camoflauge

Weaknesses: Plant-identification

The one person he cares most about: his brother, Frank

Background Story: Secretly Nate has been training for the hunger games ever since he turned 12, now his brother is old enough that Nate has started teaching him

Gamemaker's Score: 10


	22. District Eleven, Peyton

District 11 cont.

Name: Peyton

Age: 15

Looks: blonde hair that is always braided and a freckley face

Personality: funny and sweet

Strengths: running, being positive

Weaknesses: surviving

The one person she cares about the most: her sister, Ella-Jean

Background Story: When she was very little Peyton was put in a orphanage. She has taken care of her little sister for years, and this is exactly the chance she needed.

gamemaker's Score: 5


	23. District Twelve, Noah

District 12

Name: Noah

Age: 14

Looks: big and blunt, scary, and scary grey eyes

Personality: heartless and immature

Strengths: archery

Weaknesses: aim

The one person he cares about the most: his grilfriend, Cayla

Background Story: Noah isn't sure why he volunteered. Sometimes he did these thing spontaneously. He has never been negatively affected by these choices.


	24. District Twelve, Sariah

District 12 cont.

Name: Sariah

Age:13

Looks: plain brown hair and eyes

Personality: boring and random

Strength: running

Weakness: hand-eye cordination

The one person she cares about the most: her best friend, Donna

Background Story: Sariah doesn't belong in these games, so why is she here?


	25. The Rules

The Rules

The district your sponser is in also makes the number of gifts you may get per day

District 1- 2 gifts per day

District 2-2 gifts per day

District 3- 2 gifts per day

District 4- 2 gifts per day

District 5- 2 gifts per day

District 6- 1 gift per day

District 7-1 gift per day

District 8- 1 gift per day

District 9-1/2 gift per day(1 gift for every two days)

District 10-1/2 gift per day

District 11-1/2 gift per day

District 12- 1/2 gift per day

Understand all of these gifts must be reasonable. 1 gift equals something like a loaf of bread. If you need something like medicine or sleeping bags that would be at least 2 or 3 gifts. Just email me the gifts you would like sent to your sponsers. Of course I will have feasts, so if there is a moment where tributes all desperately need something i will create a feast.

YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SWITCH SPONSERS

I WILL CREATE ALLIES AS I PLEASE BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CREATE YOUR OWN ALLY YOU MUST SPEAK TO THIS PERSON PERSONALLY(AND THEN TELL ME.)

ONCE YOUR SPONSER IS DEAD YOU ARE WELCOME TO WAIT TO SEE THE REST OF THE STORY BUT YOU MAY NOT CLAIM ANOTHER SPONSER OR JOIN A "TEAM"

I CHOOSE YOUR SPONSERS ACTIONS, IF YOU HAVE ANY RECCOMENDATIONS PLEASE EMAIL ME.

IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, RECCOMENDATIONS, AND/OT THOUGHTS PLEASE EMAIL ME


	26. The Reapings

The Reapings

District One:

Madi and I stood by eachother. She held my hand so tightly I was pretty sure my hand was about to stop circulating. But it made me feel safe, and very happy. She bit her lip like always. Whenever she gets nervous she would bite her tiny little pink lips with her perfect white teeth. She looked so different then the usual, like she knew something was going to happen. She probably did, Madi is much smarter than me. She saw me staring and turned to look at me with her dark black eyes. If you looked very close you would notice they weren't really black, but such a deep chocolate brown they looked like it. She smiled at me and whispered, "Don't worry, we are going to be safe this year." I smiled back, how could you not? She turned to look up at District One's escort, Arianna Jakes. Arianna was the only non-capitol-escort I know. All the others wore bright clothing and wigs, but Arianna had the same black hair as last year, and she wore a basic red blouse and black pants. There were two huge bowls on the stage in the middle of town square. They were overflowing with names. Today was my 6th and final year, and somewhere in there my name was written on 6 pieces of paper. No one in District One ever signed up for tesserae. We didn't need to. Finally Arianna began the ceremony, with a speech from the mayor and a capitol official, and our most recent winners, Reesa Kalzone and Hudson Carter gave a quick hello. The tributes from District One will be mentored and instructed by them. "Now, for the main event, the reaping!" Arianna yelled, "Ladies first, of course!" She walked over to the bowl on the left and plunged her arm in. She dug around for a while and then finally produced one single slip. I wondered what it would be like, to just reach into a bowl that would decide someone's fate. To know that 23 of these names will be dead in a couple of weeks. How could you live with yourself? I wondered. Arianna smiled and read the name, " Madi Calson." Madi froze next to me. She was wrong. She was wrong. How could Madi be wrong? She thought we were safe, but....we weren't. She stared at me, like she was waiting for me to say it was okay. Okay for her to go to the place where she will most likely die. But really she was waiting for me to let go of her hand. "Austin, you have to let go." She whipered. I realized I had been holding on so tight she couldn't even get it off. I slowly let go and she walked away. Onto the stage and up to Arianna, who hugged her and congratulated her. I watched in painful silence as no one volunteered and she sat down next to Reesa who shook her hand. "Alright gentlemen, your turn!" Arianna yelled. She waltzed over to the other bowl and began the process to fish around for a name. Finally she found one she liked and pulled it out. "Alright, let's see here. Austin Randon!" I held my breath, waiting for the boy to walk up to the stage and be hugged by Arianna and sit down next to Madi, but the boy never came. Someone shoved me from behind, and that's when I really accepted it. I was going into the arena. With Madi, the love of my life, and one or both of us isn't going to come back.

District Two:

Ariel stood alone in the mass of 14 year olds. She was so tired of doing this every year. Listening to boring speeches and watching scared teenagers climb up to the stage. Everyone around her were talking, mostly about District Two's new escort, Denise Valencourt. She had spiky purple hair and a slim lime green dress. Ariel dreamed one day she would live in the capitol. She always admired the beautiful clothes and all the sugeries she could do to maker was laugh. She ended up with a broken nose, but Ariel had a broken dream. The ceremony started and the mayor told his speech. Ariel just watched the two mentors who sat in folding chairs on the stage. Hanna Scott, the winner from only three years ago was a total capitol woman. Hanna died her hair a bright green and curled into tiny, bouncy curls. She wore a long hot pink dress and lime-green sandals. If Ariel were to enter and win the Hunger Games, she could be just like that. She could be beautiful like the people in the capitol. All the sudden Ariel heard her name called out over the microphone. She looked up at Denise who held a slip of paper and was searching the crowd...like she was waiting for someone to step forward. _Oh my gosh, _Ariel thought, _I'm in the Hunger Games._ She drifted to the stage still in a daze. But, Ariel had quit training so long ago, she wasn't ready for this. She couldn't do it. Denise hugged her on the stage and led her to the chair next to Hanna Scott. And that's when Ariel relized how perfect this chance this was. She could be like Hanna. She could be a capitol lady. She will win this, Ariel convinced herself. "Quinten Matager!" Denise yelled and a strongly-built boy stepped forward. Someone started screaming in the crowd and Ariel looked to see a woman collapsed on the ground sobbing into her hands. Next to her stood a man who was staring hard at the boy on the stage. Ariel recognized him but didn't know where from. Ariel searched the crowd for her parents and she could see her bank-owner father and stay-at-home mother watching her. They stared without smiling. Then Ariel saw a tiny tear slide down her mother's cheek. It was nice to know that someone cared.

District Three:

Caiden watched the pretty, young girl walk up to the stage. District Three's escort, Daisy Dollman, had her arm around the girl's shoulder. " Any volunteeers for Miss Jenna Hart?No? Looks you are now a contestant in the HUNGER GAMES!" The girl looked up at Daisy, absolutlely horrified. I would be too, if no one bothered to volunteer for me. The girl sat down next to her new mentor, Emma 's amazing to think a 12 year old won last year and now she is going to be mentoring a girl who is only one year younger then her. Daisy strutted over to the second bowl filled with boys names. She began to dig through it very carefully. I remember a moment like this back when i was very young. I was only 8 years old and i remember watching Daisy dig through a bowl that was 3 times the size as this one. It was the 375th year and time for another Quarter Quell. This time people of ages 8-60 were entered. And of course that meant my parents. Daisy continues to dig around and finally comes up with a name. I remember her yelling, "Alister Terf!" So many years ago and hearing my mother crying. The real-life Daisy holds up the name to read out, "Caiden Terf!" She exclaims. I swear under my breath. "This is for you dad," I whisper and began my long walk to the stage.

District Four:

"Kiley Lewis! Please stepforward!" Erica Flame yells for the third time. The stupid girl won't move. Finally a pretty girl with blonde curls steps up to the stage. Erica gives her a glare and directs her to the chair next to her new mentor, Tessa Ford. Tessa Ford is incredibly old. She must be at least nearing 60. I can't believe District Four hasn't had a female winner in almost 48 years. Maybe this little Kiley girl will change that. On the other hand the male mentor is very young. He must be at least 18 now. I remeber when he won two years ago, he was only 16. Erica was walking over to the big bowl of boy names. She didn't bother to dig through it she just plucked one from the top. "Alright please stepforward, Mr. Andrew Swander!" A tiny 12 year old stepped up to the stage. Looks like there won't be any winners from District Four this year, with a 12 year old and 13 year old. "Would anyone like to voulunteer for Andrew?" I have no idea who this kid is, but i raised my hand and started walking to the stage. "I would!" I yelled. Erica smiled at me. She pushed aside the young boy and he scurried off the stage and into his mother's arms. Erica hugged me and asked me my name. "Joe Zahert." I replied. "Here is our new handsome male tribute, Joe Zahert." I don't really know why I did this. All three of my siblings have died in the Hunger Games. Maybe I will win and bring glory to my family. I looked out at the sea of people and one person stood out to me. Maggie was wringing her hands next to all the other 17 year olds. Her brown hair was strewn lightley over her shoulder and her light blue eyes were tearing up. Wait, she was _crying?_ But why? Maggie doesn't care about him, not anymore. She looked up at him slowly, before she rushed off, tears sliding down her face.

District Five:

Gianna watched her best friend, Kali. She was standing next to her boyfriend Jack. Last year, Gianna and Kali had gushed about how cute and amzaing Jack was. Gianna knew she never had a chance, but she knew Kali did. And it's funny how Kali knew that too, but she also knew that she couldn't have Jack and Gianna. So she ditched Gianna and went with Jack. Kali said Gianna had "changed" but Gianna really knew Kali was the one who changed. She hung out with all the pretty and skinny girls and the hottest boys. Gianna couldn't believe that after 6 years of friendship, Kali could just ditch her. Gianna misses her so much. She just wished things could go back from how it was a year ago. Today was the reaping and she was standing in the crowd with all the other 14 year olds. The Hunger Games season was her least favorite time of year. It was early spring and the last of snow had just finished melting away. District Five was in a place that used to be called New England, and they had lots of cold snow during winter, and then unbelievably hot summers. Winnie Parks, the escort,was wrapped up in a long fur coat. Even though the snow was gone it was still freezing. The ceremony began and Winnie Parks walked over to the bowl filled with girl's names. She dug around awhile in the bowl until finally picking one name. She pulled it out and read it over the microphone, "Gianna Herrera!" Wait, is that me? Did she just say my name?Gianna thought. She looked around and saw Kali blankly staring at her. Someone shoved her towards the stage. "Go," they whispered. So she walked up to the stage and Winnie gave her a big hug. She sat Gianna down next to her new mentor, Suzanne Mahler. She put her arm around her and squeezed. Gianna looked at Kali who stood frozen in Jack's arms. She looked away when she saw her staring. She wondered what she's thinking. Is she scared for Gianna,does she wish she volunteered? Winnie called the next name, "Jake Papoopan!" Gianna knew him. He was a year older but he went to her school. He was strong and knew how to fight with every weapon. Of course he was absoultely hot too. He sat down next to her. "I will team up with you in the arena if you switch mentors with me." he whispered. "Why?" Gianna whispered back. "Because she's hot, duh." Gianna scoffed, then considered it. "Well, I guess." Besides the male mentor wasn't that bad looking either...

District 6

I held onto Dililah's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go she might go running off. Dililah was so curious she sometimes acted like a little girl running off to see new things. Today she was intrigued by a small baby that was wondering in the crowd. "Dan, the poor baby is probably looking for his mother, we have to find her!" The baby looked absolutley fine, just wondering with no purpose. "Dililah, he looks fine. I bet his mom is near him somewhere. Could even be that lady. " I said pointing at a lady who was patting the boy on the head. She still watched the boy carefully. I looked up at the stage where the escort, Katie Hill was waving at the crowd. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Reaping!" She yelled. She preceeded to announce events and then the mayor gave a speech about the begining of the Hunger Games 383 years ago. Then Katie began the ceremony by walking over to the big bowl of girl's names. She pulled one right off the top and read it. It wasn't Delilah so I didn't bother paying attention to who it was. A girl with a limp stepped on to the stage. I wondered what it would be like to live your life always limping and people thinking your pathetic and weak. "Welcome, Gabby, come sit with your mentor, Aria." Katie said. Katie then walked over to the boy's bowl and picked one from the very bottom. "Dan Jorgensen!" Dililah gasped and looked at me. "Dan?" I stared straight ahead and tried not to think of what was happening. "Dan." Dililah said again. "You...you...have to go." She said and then she started walking to the stage dragging me along. She brought all the way up to the stage and then pulled her hand out of mine. Tears were falling down her face as she ran off the stage. I heard crying and I looked up to see the baby standing alone looking up at the stage. All the sudden Dililah grabbed him and he quieted down. She whipered something to him and he hugged her. Oh I wished so much to be that baby. To be hugged by Delilah and know everything was okay. But nothing would ever be okay again.

District 7

**In the bios I said Brock's father was shot in town square, and then in Caitlin's I said she pushed him off a cliff. So just to get the stories straight Caitlin did push him off the cliff but everyone else thinks he fell**

I hate my life. I hated watching my family crying over my stepfather's death. They aren't really my family though. I was an only child, but then my father died and my mother had to marry that horrible man who had killed her father. My mother didn't know this. She would never believe that her husband's best friend would kill her husband. Who would? Only Caitlin knew this. Technically he hadn't killed him. Her stepfather had done a horrible crime and blamed it on her father. Her father was shot in town square for commiting this crime. Then he married my mother. He brought along his five kids and ruined my life. A week ago I was so done with him, that I decided he had to go. And so I pushed him. Right. Off. A. Cliff. They all think he fell and they cry day and night. They cry for a murderer. I don't care for anyone now. Not my mother, since she grew to love a horrible man. Not my brothers or sister, since they are not really family. I don't have any friends to care about. I was standing in the crowd at the reaping waiting for the ceremony to begin. I hate the Hunger Games. They seem so pointless. The escort, Danielle looked ridicoulous with bright blue hair. She was digging through the girl bowl looking for a name and finally pulled out a strip of paper, "Caitlin Windkloppel!" I froze in my spot. Me? In the Hunger Games? Fighting for my life? I forced my legs to move up to the stage. I started walking to the chair next to the mentor, Alex Coman, but Katie Hill gabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face the crowd. "Congratulations, Caitlin!" She yelled and hugged me. I shoved her away and went back to sitting down. "Okay..." Katie said, "I guess that means it's the boys turn!" She strutted over to the bowl and pulled out a name. "Alright, come on up here, Brock Windkloppel!" Everyone gasped and my throat felt icey. My brother? My huge lump of a brother? Brock started walking up to the stage and Katie hugged him. He looked at me for a second when all the sudden Katie realized what was going on. "Wait a minute, that's your sister?" She asked Brock. he nodded slowly. Katie broke into a huge grin, "Well this year will certainly be exciting."She said. Oh yes, Katie, it will be.

District 8

The little girl was running towards her brother happily, her arms spread out towards him. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her happily. He spun her around and she laughed. Her laugh was like the rain, suprising you as one drop falls and then the next, until it all comes down on you and you can't help but be suprised and happy at the same time. Catherine's laugh was like snow, the cold form of rain, so quiet you can barely hear it touch the ground, but it is the simplest and most peaceful sound on earth. When I see little girls who are missing their two front teeth and have short blonde curls, I just want to hug them and hold them. I have done this once. A girl who looked exactly like Catherine stood in front of me and I was so convince it was her I picked her up and spun her around. She started crying and I let her go. She ran away and I never saw her again. I think of Catherine everyday. She would be almost 14 now. Whenever I see ice I step away, I go around it or find a different way. And when I see a girl who looks just the teeniest bit like Catherine skating on ice, I cry. Today I see a girl who is my age with blonde short curls. She has purple eyes like Catherine as well. A boy is holding onto her hand but he is on the other side of the rope, the rope that keeps us trapped with all the other people of our age. He is telling her something, and then he smiles at her and turns away. It must be her brother, I think, her older brother who is now old enough to be safe from the Hunger Games. The only good thing that came from Catherine's death, is that she never had to worry about being in the Hunger Games, doesn't have to worry about surviving, or what your family will do without you. I watch the Avonlea girl get called, and then me. I can't believe I am now apart of this. I watch the boy hug his little sister, and the girl hug her older brother, and I know thanks to me they don't need to worry about being in the Hunger Games. For now.

District 9

The girl is so absoultely terrified she is crying and screaming as they carry her up to the stage. Somewhere I hear her mother and siblings crying. She is only 12 years old, and probably won't make it. She tries to rush off the stage to her mother, but the male mentor grabs her and pulls her away. The female mentor takes her and pulls her into her lap. She strokes the girl's hair and squeezes her eyes close but I can see the tears forming in her eyes. Lily Fay, the escort, looks horrified and I know she is regretting picking the girl's name. "Congratulations, Leigh-Ana" She chokes out, "I wish you luck." Even luck won't help this girl. She walks over to the names of the boys and just grabs one off the top. "Mckay Martin." She says, and then crumples up the paper. I walk up to the stage she hugs me and gives the crumpled paper into my hand. She directs me to my seat next to the femal mentor. The screaming girl has quieted down, but she is still whimpering and sobbing into her hands. The mentor rocks her slowly. She is whispering something to her. I lean closer to hear. It's a lullabye.

District 10

"Excuse me Miss, but I am raising money for my school. Do you mind donating just a few coins?" The lady looks at me strangely and I play my famous sad kitten face. She smiles at me and drop a few pennies into my palm. I smile sweetly and skip away, headed towards my sister who sits on the ground teaching a boy how to play poker. There is a big pile of toys, money, and food in the center of their circle. The reaping has begun and the mayor is telling his speech like always, but me and Gwen have never payed attention to those things. "Yes, Royal Flush!" Gwen excalims and pulls the pile of treasure towards her. The boy scoffs and throws his cards at Gwen before stomping away. I high-five her and she tosses me a piece of hard candy. "Nice Gwen, good load today." I say and she smiles. "People are so willing during the reaping, they are just happy they aren't part of it the or that their child isn't"

"Well,you better get in your line, Olivia." Gwen said. I nodded and walked over to all the other 16 year olds. "Olivia Frankford!" Someone yelled my name and I looked around looking for who it was. But no one near me had said anything. Then I realized what was going on. The Hunger Games. I was going to the Hunger Games. I walked to the stage and the escort hugged me. She sat me down and I looked down at Gwen. She hadn't even noticed. She was playing another round of poker with a girl. The escort called another name and a boy walked forward. He looked a little crazy and scared. He sat down next to me and started asking me all sorts of questions. "What's going on? Who are you? Who are they? What do they want? Why is my mom crying?'" In my heart I was asking all the same questions

District 11

"Ella-Jean, you need to stay here with Mrs. Ellsworth. I will be right back." I heard a girl whisper to her little sister. She was in the same orphanage as me. I turned to Frank, "You stay here, too. Okay?" he nodded and I walked to the 13 year olds. Tomorrow I want to start training Frank. He is 8 years old, which is how old I was when I started training. The escort, Fiona walked onto the stage and began the announcements and then the story of the rebellion. I always get bored during this part. She then picked a girl name and I heard a little girl yell and the girl who told her sister she would be coming back stepped onto the stage. Her sister was crying and screaming. Then Fiona walked over to the boy names and plucked one from the top. "Nate Hadford, please come forward." I walked up to the stage and looked around. Frank was hugging the little girl named Ella-Jean. She was still crying. Frank looked up at me and smiled. The girl behind me sobbed and I looked at her. Then she saw Ella-Jean and she smiled. I sat down next to her and took her hand. And I hugged her just like how Frank was hugging Ella-Jean.

District 12

The plain girl walked up to the stage and was hugged by Macy McCallister. I couldn't tell her emotion, she just looked dead as she stared straight at the crowd. "I could take her," I think. "I could take her real easily." And so when she picks a name and a scared little boy walks onto the stage and she asks for volunteers I satnd up. I raise my hand and wave it towards her. I walk up to the stage and push the boy aside. I hug Macy and wave at the crowd. I am going to the Hunger Games.

**Sorry that last one was so bad. I am just so tired and done. It might be awhile until I post again.**


	27. Interviews

Madi

The room was heavily decorated in carpets and pillows of all sorts of fabrics of red and gold. The bed was covered in a satiny scarlett bed coverlett. The drapes were a lushes sunshine golden hue, and fell in soft pleats. I flung myself down on the bed and sunk into the cushion. Today has been such an exhausting day, starting with the Reaping. Then they stuck us into a small room where our family and friends came and visited us. First my cluster of friends came in. They all came in crying and sobbing. Kaylee and Kendra grabbed me into a hug. " This is just horrible. You are in Austin are in love, how could you possiblye kill eachother?" I hadn't really thought about this yet, but now as I lie down on my capitol bed, i can't stop it from erupting my thoughts. What was i going to do? I don't know if Austin loves me back, but i knows he would never kill me, and i would never kill him. The only thing i could do to save Austin…is if i died. Someone knocked on her door and i yelled, "Come in!" Austin's head peeked in and he smiled at me. "Soft, isn't it?" He gestured to the bed. I sighed, "Yeah…but not worth it."  
He nodded and sat down next to me. I sat up and looked him in the eye. "Austin, will you make me a promise?"

"Of course"

"Promise me, that no matter what happens. we wont turn on eachother, even if we are the last two in the arena."

"But what if we are?"

"My mom once told me that one year they're was lovers who refused to kill eachother, even though they were the last two tributes. So they plotted to kill themselves, and right before they did, the capitol stopped them. That's what we will do. Now, promise?"

"I promise."

Quinten

I looked at the letter I held in my hand. The envelope was a decayed yellow with brown splotches, and the edges has turned ragged from being opened and reopened. I slid out the letter and peered down at my father's scrawl.

_Dear Quinten, _

_ I never wanted to write this letter, let alone give it to you, but if your reading this then that means you have been chosen to participate in the Hunger Games. Only a year and a half ago I was also chosen for the games, and incredibly, I won. So now I tell you what the others do not know. This will be the most challenging experience in your whole life, and few can say they have survived it. I want you to remember I always will love you, and when your in that arena I am watching you, praying for you, hoping for you. _

_ When your in the arena, there are crucial things to observe:_

_The first thing on your mind should be water. So many of the strongest have failed because they weren't able to find water. That's your first mission._

_Sneak back to the cornucopia and retrieve anything that has been left over. You will probably run into a group of careers there. Befriend them and become their leader. Call yourselves allies, but know that you never really will be._

_Always stay in your pack, until it is time to leave. When your group has been reduced to only 2 people don't bother to kill them, just sneak away as far away as you can. Don't let it come to be just your group, and if it does, escape. Do not think it is not brave to just run away. It is smart and it will save your life. Those who stay and fight will be the ones that will appear in the night sky._

_Be careful of what you eat. The game makers plant as many dangerous things as possible. Murder isn't the only way to die in this arena._

_I love you, my son, and I hope I will see you again soon._

_ Love,_

_ Dad (and mom)_

Caiden

"Hmmm..." I sat uncomfortably in my chair as my stylist walked around my nude body, thinking carefully. "I think I know what we will do." Shiara said and turned to talk to the helpers. "He needs a good body shave, and his eyebrows need some plucking. Define his eyes a little bit, I love how one is green and one is blue! And maybe you could give his hair a little trim. I'm gonna go talk to Edgar." She disappeared out the door and the helpers all began doing their jobs. I sat back in my chair and listened to their conversation. "Did you see that one girl, who was carried off crying and screaming? I feel so bad for the poor won't have a chance."

"Yeah, but she reminds me of that Trista girl who made it to the final three, even though she was so small and young."

"true, true."

Suddenly Shiara walked back in holding a deep green tuxedo covered in leaves that glistened in the light. She layed it down next to me. "You will be wearing this on the chariot and then later on tonight at the interview. Scarvah, I want his his eyebrows slimmer!"

"Ummm, Shiara, I don't mean to interupt but shouldn't I be meating with my mentor right now to prepare for the interview?" I asked. She raised her eyes and chuckled. "Hon, appearance is so much more important to the audience then what your hopes and dreams are. Your better off here working on your looks then learning about how to look "manly" or "intimidating." "

"Really?"

"'course, how _else_ do you think I got this job? By being smart? HAHAHA yeah right." Caiden looked down at the floor. Looks like he had a lot to learn.

Jenna

I sat alone on my bed, rocking back and forth. My mentor had sent me to my room to take a nap before riding the chariots around the capitol. A long sky-blue skirt fashioned to look like mermaid tail sat on the chair by my desk. A deep blue seashell bra hung from the armrest. I couldn't imagine falling asleep and seeing what I know will happen. The dreams would overcome me, and lately the dreams havent been that great. First, when I was 6 years old I dreamt of being at a funeral and when I walked up to the casket that was only foot tall, I saw my cat. I woke up from that dream, crying, and in the morning my cat was fine. 3 weeks later Mittens, my cat, died. When I was 10 years old, I had a dream that my neighbor who lives across the street would slip on the ice and die. And then she did. There was many more dreams then that, all including death, From a tiny mosquito buzzing around me, to my mother, who died of disease. A few weeks ago, I had a dream of the reaping, my first non-death dream that has ever come true. Maybe it was just telling me I was going to die in the games, but then again, what was the fire dream? The fire dream was just a dream of fire. Nothing but flaming fire traveling through the forest. Coming towards me, I can even feel the heat. When I wake up I'm sweating and out of breath. Who's gonna die this time?

Kiley

I slipped into my short yellow dress with a tutu skirt and halter straps. Shayla, my stylist, had spent three hours working on my face, and another two on my hair. I looked into the mirror and instead of seeing my usual freckly self, I saw a stunning blonde with outlined green eyes with thick lashes. Her lips were a blissful red-orange, and her skin had been toned to a deep tan. _I wish I could do this every morning before having to wake up at 2:00 in the morning._ "Kiley, come on, you need to get in the carriage!" I walked out of my bedroom and met Erica Flame, my escort. She hurried me down the hallway talking to me the whole time. "I want you and Joe sitting as close as possible and maybe lean on his shoulder a litte, but not like a romantic lean, more like a i-trust-you-like-an-older-brother lean. Kay? Good. Also, you will never know when the camera is on you, so just KEEP SMILING!" We walked outside and I could see the huge lines of capitol men and women all along the street. Erica led me throught a dark alley way into the circle of carriages. Joe was already sitting on our carridge, driven by two beautifull horses. I boarded on before Truman McCalister, the host, explained the process. One by one, the carriages would drive out the gate and make a loop around the fountain. Once the 12th district carriage had made it back to the clearing we would all go out to the circle again and get on the stage to start the interview. "Hey, Kiley." Joe said to me as I sat next to him. "hi," I said. "ummm…I like your dress." He said, looking down at his lap. "Thanks."

"now how did a pretty girl like you end up in the Hunger Games?" he joked, and I looked up at him skeptically. "I would say thanks, but no. Just no." His smile disappeared and he looked down at his lap, ashamed. Good, he deserves it.

Jake

Finally, distict four's carriage pulled back into the lot and we pulled out. The horses seemed to know where they were going as they walked through the gate. I have never seen a real horse, only in pictures. They have been extinct for hundreds of years, and the capitol claims to only have a few. My fellow tribute, Gianna, sat still as a stone. I waved my hand at the people and blew a kiss to every hot girl I saw. Gianna looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. "You don't even realize these people don't really care about you? They only care about making bets on us and watching a good show. That's sick." My smile flickered. "Your kidding. Where did you get that insane idea? They love us!" She looked away. "Someone who I used to know very well, told me that. I don't know if she still believes i. Maybe being in the games will make her realize more how horrible it is. But I know for sure that you shouldn't be nice to the people who are basically murdering us." That was a more touching answer then I thought I would get. I stopped waving and blowing kisses and instead looked out at all the people who were betting money on meright now. Who were betting money on my life. Who made me come here and fight for my life. And then I looked straight at the camera and thought about all the people back home and in the other districts, who knew I might be dead in a couple of weeks. I thought of my mother, who was probably crying over her lost handsome boy. I thought of Alexi, who was probably stuck in bed at the hospital, and she was watching and thinking of how proud she was of her younger brother. I thought of my father who was dead, who was probably watching me from heaven, praying for my life. I thought of me, who only cared about blowing kisses to the hottest girls. And now I wondered more about who cared most for my life. Me, the capitol, or everyone else I knew? And I knew for sure that it was not the first two.

Gabby

"_Gabby, Gabby! Where are you?" I heard Jordan yell from where I sat in the tree high above the ground. I saw him walk under the tree, shouting my name still. Me and Jordan played hide-n-seek every day of the summer. It was just me and him, the other children didn't really__like us and they didn't like to play with us. "Gabby, I'm serious. It's getting dark, my mom is gonna get mad."Stiffling a giggle,I refused to come down the tree until Jordan found me. "Gabby, _Gabby!" I jumped from my seat and blushed. "Whoa looks like you spaced out a little there, I was asking, do you have a childhood friend who is very special to you?" Truman McCalister asked. "Uhh yeah, me and Jordan Calloway have been best friends since we were 4 years old. He's like a brother to me." The interview had been long and draining for the past minute and a half, and Truman was getting tired of not getting anything intresting from me. "So Gabby, tell us about that leg of yours, how did it happen?"

"_Gabby! GABBY! GAAAAAABBBBYYYY! That's it I'm going home, Your no fun to play with if you just hide too good."I heard Jordan stomp angrily away, crunching leaves under his feet. "Fine, Jordan, I'm coming." I said. He hurriedly came back to where I hung from a tree branch. "Wanna see something I learned?"He nodded his head excitedly. I began to swing from the branch, gaining momentum. Finally I let go and reached for the branch a few feet ahead of me. And I missed. I didn't even have time to scream, before I hit the forest floor and felt the stick go right through my le__g._

"Well, I was born with this deformed leg," I said pulling up my skirt up a little to give Truman a view of my right leg. "Well,what is that?" He said tracing the pink scar up my leg.

_When I woke up, I felt so sore I couldn't even sit up. __I heard shouts __of joy. "Oh, she's alive and awake!" I heard my mother say. She leaned over and began to plant kisses all over my head. Grunting in pain, I sat up. My sheets were bloody and i felt dizzy as I leaned against the bed post. I looked at my leg. From my knee to my ankle was a long line of stitches. "Mom," I whispered. "yes, sweetie?"_

"_I can't feel my leg."_

"Oh that? It's nothing. Ummm, the doctors just tried to do a surgery once to see if they could fix my leg. It, uh, didn't work." I never understood why my mother told me to lie, and I still don't understand. But after learning how to use my crutches and was able to back to school, my mother told me to never to tell people the real thing that happened. She warned Jordan too. I was only four years old then, and that memory still rings in my head.

Brock

"How does it feel to know that you will have to face your brother in the arena two days from now?" I watched my step-sister shift uncomfortably in her seat. We both know that Caitlin is not afraid to kill me. I have always felt the resentment Caitlin has had for my family, especially my dad. When I found out he died, the first thought that came to my head was _Caitlin. _I don't know why, but it did. Who else hated my dad? He was a great man. Always generous in his work and gave much to chartiy, and when Caitlin's dad died my father married her mother, knowing that her family would suffer without a man in the family. The buzzer rang and Caitlin came to sat next to me. I got up and walked to the red velvet chair. "Alright, Brock, welcome to our show. I'm Truman McCalister. Let's get to the questions." The man said, shaking my hand. "First off, tell me your age."

"I'm 12, but nearly 13."

"Ahhh, very young, but I bet your hiding a six pack under there!" He said referring to my tuxedo my stylist forced me into.

"Now tell me, Brock, whats the best trait of your sister?" I was absolutely silent. The best trait of Caitlin? Or the trait Caitlin was best at? Because Caitlin was best at hating, and her best trait was being…boring?

"Caitlin is very…thoughtful." I lied, I have no idea what Caitlin is.

Well actually, I do know Caitlin is more ready for this then I am.

Not really the best thought to have.

Avonlea

I can't believe Kiara convinced me into this dress. I could hardly keep the bottom over my butt, and the neck line didn't even cover my chest. Trying hard to not flash the audience I casually tugged the dress down more. "So Avonlea, what's it like? Having eight siblings?" Truman asked me. "Well, I love them all dearly and being the oldest I have to take care of them all with my mother. I haven't been to school in 6 years."

"Since your eleven? Wow."

"Well of course I take home studies when I can. I was also in the accelerated class." He nodded, trying to look intrigued, but I knew I was boring him to death. I thoug of what my mom told me before I left. "Avonlea, my dear, when you are in the arena I am going to tell you something no mother has ever told her child. I want you to not be yourself. You are the most wonderful and perfect child a mother could dream of, but in the arena, that's not gonna help. You have to be strong, sassy, and a leader to win. So dear, you be what you think they want, and when you come home to me, you can be youself once more. Please, oh please, for me, for your brothers and sister, and for you, please."

"But Truman, you know what I really hate about having a big family? It's way too crowded, and my younger sister Lise always steals all the hot guys from me. She's only a year younger."

"Oh really, what else?"

"I never get to party like normal girls, and now people have just stopped inviting me to them because they know I won't come."

"Wow, Avonlea, I didn't know you has so much bottled inside you."

Neither did she, but the weird part was, that everything she said was absolutely true.

Leigh Ana

I sat in the chair in front of Truman McCalister, and thought of all the times I have watched him on the TV screan.I always thought he was sort of handsome, in fact I have a poster of him up on my wall, but up close you can see millions of scars running down his face that are so tiny and miniscule no camera could capture them, and his face was far too bony. Another dream destroyed before I die. Truman had been asking me simple questions for nearly two minutes, not really pressing me on any details. They all probably think I'm gonna burst into tears again. I don' t know why I did that. I can usually control my emotions, but that moment just overtook me. It's hard thinking about how you might be dead in a week. But maybe I'll get used to it.

Kevin

"Alright, how about we have Olivia come up next," the man said. The girl next to me looked at him weirdly. "But what about Kevin?" She asked. "Yeah, what about me!" I yelled. People laughed in the audience. I'm funny I guess,so I smiled. "Alright, if Kevin wants to come, then let him come up. Come here, Kevin." I went and sat down next to the man. "Hello, Kevin."

"Hello, man." More people laughed.

"I guess I should be a stand-up comedian." I said and more people laughed, including the man.

"Kevin, do you understand what is going to be happening two days from now?"

"Uhh, a party?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I think we should have a party anyways."

"Well, Kevin you can have a party where you are…kind of. People-the ones sitting around you-are going to be trying to hurt you." I gasped.

"Have you ever played the game, 'tag'?" I nodded.

"Think of it like that. They want to get you, so they can win. Except, Kevin, when you get tagged, your out of the game. You want to tag the other people. You tag them by making them hurt until they stop moving, and blood-that red stuff that comes out of your body when you get a cut-comes out."

"Oh."

"Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"Alright, you can go sit back down."

When I sat down next to Olivia I looked at her, "I think I change my mind. I don't want to go up there anymore." She grimaced and nodded. "Yeah, me either." But she got up anyways and went to sit down.

Peyton

The only person who I really trusted here, was the boy who might have to kill me in a couple of days. He sat next to me as we listened to Truman explained the Games to the autistic boy. I hate how he compared it to a child game, I would never think of tag the same way again. When I cringed at the comparison of tagging to killing he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Peyton," he whispered in my ear. "Yeah?" I asked. "Let's do something. For our little siblings." I looked at him quesioningly. "Let's be allies, and be together, and make a promise to not kill eachother, even in the end. For them, so they can be together and have hope together." With tears in my eyes, I nodded. "For them."

Sariah

What people don't know, is that I work for the capitol. I was chosen when I was born to be sent to the twelth district. My mother who lived in the capitol considered it such a honor, and it really is if you think about it, but I hate it. I think often of how different my life would be if I wasn't chosen. I would live in a beautiful house with new clothes every day, but here I do not. I live in a little hut and wear the same old dress every day. My job is to watch the signs of rebellion. Aparently many years ago the districts tried to rebel again, but failed. But they were close enough the capitol decided to keep spys in all the districts. I am one of the 12 in district twelve. My "parents" are also spys, and our youngest one working is currently 4 years old. Once you turn 60 you "die." But really you are just taken back to the capitol to live in paradise. I try my best to blend in, and I have. But then they're was a mistake. Somehow my name was entered into the reaping, even though the capitol has promised us we will never have to participate in the games, and the capitol decided to not bother with withdrawing me. Because heres the deal: the capitol doesn't care. They can just replace me. So i'm gonna start my own rebellion.

**And there we are, the interviews are done. I made some changes to the rules. The tributes are only given a day of training and scoring before they are shipped of to the arena the next morning. Sooooo I have one more chapter to write before we can start the games. Ugghh I can't wait til some of these people die so I don't have to write so much. That sounded kind of evil. Hehe. J**


	28. The Begining Of The End

Austin

I looked up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that happened today. I had woken up, ate breakfast with Madi and a girl named Gianna and then headed off to training. For the past 50 years the game makers have reduced the training time to12 hours. At 6 o'clock, we were be judged and scored. And that is when all the bets really begin. In the training room I decided to avoid the swords and knifes until I was in a room together with just the game makers. I didn't need all the other contestants seeing my skills. Madi went straight for the bow and arrow, and began shooting fake little birds out of the sky. I went to join her. I am no where as good as her, but I was able to shoot at least three out of the five down. I looked around, watching all the other tributes train. One blonde girl was in the pool and was swimming madly across, holding a long golden trident in her other hand. Another girl, the one with the limp, held a long sword and was battling the teacher. Although she had her handicapped leg, the girl had amazing footwork, moving along to all her enemy's movement. The autistic boy stood there, watching them, taking in every move. He seemed fascinated by it. His fellow tribute came and tapped him on the shoulder and led him to the plant identification station. She stayed with him, helping him understand what the teacher was saying. "Austin, let's go look at the defense station. I think learning how to use a shield would be useful." I followed her there and watched her attempt to fend off the trainer. Soon the time for training was up and we were sent to dinner. One by one, we were called back into the gym. I went first and showed the game makers how I threw knives, and used them to carve animal skins, and then I asked for a volunteer and I battled them with a sword. Finally, I showed them a little of the defense I learned with Madi. They all seem pleased with my performance, and sent me back to retrieve Madi. When we finished dinner, me and Madi went back to our rooms. Around 7:30 the tributes were done and Madi, Reesa, Hudson, and Arianna came into my room. We turned on the T.V to see our scores. I got a 6 and Madi got a 10. "Madi, what did you do in there that made them give you such a high score?" Arianna exclaimed. Madi looked just as shocked. "I…I don't know. Just some archery." Only one person really worried me, and it was the girl with the dark hair and hate in her eyes. She scored an 11.

I didn't sleep all night. Around three in the morning Madi came into my room and we sat and talked about memories. Of old times and when we were kids. Twenty minutes before Arianna came to retrieve us, Madi kissed me on the cheek and disappeared back into her room. I dressed in the simple black pants and shirt Arianna had laid out for me. Madi came out wearing a black wool dress with leggings. Her hair had been pulled back into a high ponytail. We decided to take two rusty rings as our tokens to remind us of home. But they also reminded us of us. Many years ago, when Madi and I were 7 years old, we found them in the streets in the village. They had the District One emblem on it, but have long since worn off. We met the other tributes for breakfast, and we all stuffed ourselves, knowing there wouldn't be a lot of free food in the arena. We boarded helicopters and were blindfolded right away. I fell asleep during the trip, with Madi and mine hands entwined. When we arrived we were taken down into deep chambers and Madi and I were separated. Finally I was unblindfolded and shoved into a small chamber. Hudson, my mentor, came in and he talked to me, trying to chill my nerves and prep me for the games. Suddenly there was a blast of a gun, and the doors to the chamber shut, and I could feel the floor being lifted. The doors opened again, and I stood on the platform while the walls sunk back down into the ground. I looked around the arena.

The Hunger Games had begun

**Ehhh I know it's not that good, but FINALLY I can begin the games. Hehe I'm so excited.**


	29. Day One

Ariel

I couldn't even see any of the other tributes. All I saw was forest. The tallest trees I had ever seen wound all around my platform. But up ahead I saw a clearing, and in the middle shone the golden cornucopia, piled high with food and supplies. I about took a step off the platform when I remembered the sensors underneath. I would be destroyed in less then three seconds if I moved off. What idiot would ever d-"BOOMMMMM!" The trees nearest me burst into flames and I heard screams and cries, and then another bomb went off and more flames erupted. The first explosion must have scared someone, and they must have stepped off their plate, sharing the same fate as the one before. The gong must have wrung during the explosion, because I soon heard twigs snapping and leaves crunching coming from my left. I flew off my plate and ran towards the giant horn. None of the other tributes had realized this yet and I was first to reach it. I wondered where the other person had gone, but I did not dwell on it. I had armed myself with a belt of knives and a backpack by the time the golden-haired girl had arrived. I quickly wielded the longest knife I had and threw it towards her. Surprisingly it hit her square in the chest, and she stumbled backwards, and then fell to the floor of the clearing. More tributes came rushing in, and I tried to aim at them, but I missed them all. The horn was emptying out, and I knew I had to make an alliance now. I yelled at the nearest boy, who skinny and tall with brown hair, "Hey, do you want to make an allia-" All the sudden a smooth knife came whizzing from behind him and stabbed him in the back. I turned to look at the small girl from district one, and the boy who seemed to be her boyfriend. "How bout you join my team?" She said and I willingly went to stand next to them, nodding. "I'm Madi, and this is Austin. You're Ariel, right?" I nodded again. "Let's grab one more member and then we're going to head into the woods, watch your back." I turned in time to duck from the arrow that had been flying towards me. Suddenly the autistic boy came up to us. "You won't tag me right?" He asked. Madi smiled and nodded. "Come with us, we're going to be a team." Madi began sprinting towards the forest, dodging the knives and arrows that came raining down on her. We all ran after her, trying to be just as graceful. Once we were in the cover of the trees we slowed down a bit. We ran forever, never taking a break. Suddenly, Madi stopped. "Listen," she said. I heard nothing, until I heard a soft whisper…of water! She cupped her ear and began to walk along the edge of our circle, searching for the water. She pointed to the south, "it's this way." We walked a few minutes until we waded right into a river. Kevin immediately bent down and cupped his hands in the water. He drank from his hands and sighed happily. We all drank from the river and Madi and Austin started a little splash fight. "I think we will be good here, guys. It's only noon. Let's do an inventory. We all spilled our weapons, food, and supplies onto the forest floor. In total we had five bags of dehydrated food, three bags of nuts, a bag of dried fruit, a canteen of stale water, a belt of knives, a sword, a bow and arrow, two sleeping bags, and an umbrella. I filled the canteen with new fresh water, and we decided to distribute it so I got the knives, Madi had the bow and arrows, and Austin had the sword. We gave Kevin the backpack with the food and sleeping bags, and told him to use the umbrella as a weapon if he needs too. It was pretty hot out, so we all went to sit in the shade of a tall tree. "What are the chances someone is near us?" I asked. "I doubt it." Austin said, "they would have made a noise, or at least tried to kill us by now." I felt I trusted these people, so I laid on the ground and fell asleep. I dreamt of being home and living in victor village, of all the riches and power I would have. Oh how I wanted it so badly.

Boom! Boom! Boom! My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at the dark trees. I heard Kevin whimper, and I looked up at him. "Three dead at the same time?" Madi whispered. I sat up and looked around. It was too dark to really see anything, I could hear the stream flowing down the hill, and the wind blowing the leaves softly. "You awake, Ariel?" I nodded, and then realized she wouldn't be able to see me. "Yes," I said. "Shhhh…Austin is still asleep."

"Oh, sorry," I whispered again. I crawled closer to Madi so I could hear her better. "How many are dead?"

"About an hour ago the sky told us eight were dead, but there goes another three. I bet they were just bleeding for the past couple hours, and they finally just died."

"Who did you see?"

"The blonde girl from District Four, the boy from district two and the boy and girl from eight, oh and the boy from seven. That's all I recognized. Do you remember any Kevin?"

"Olivia." He whispered.

"Oh," Madi said quietly, "yeah, umm…the girl from ten. She was Kevin's friend." I couldn't believe Quinten was dead. He had seemed so strong and invincible. I wondered how and why. There was 14 tributes still left, and three were my allies. Well, here we go.

Jenna

I heard the explosions go off, and the ground shook. I stood on my plate, waiting for the gong. Then I heard the battle going on at the cornucopia, and I knew it was safe. I stepped off and wondered what to do. I knew I couldn't just walk into that war and expect a fair chance to fight, and I knew if I ran I wouldn't be able to have any weapons or food. So I stood where I was. Might as well hide myself, I thought, and began to climb the highest tree I could find. I climbed as far as I could, all the way to the skinniest branches that could still hold my weight. I looked out at the arena. Forest and forest stretched out forever, except for two small clearing and one lake. One seemed right below me, which was the cornucopia. I saw dead bodies strewn on the grass, and a few people milling about. Another clearing was miles away, and covered in dirt. The lake was far south, and all I could see was the reflection of the sun glinting off the water. I sat in that tree for four hours, until I saw every tribute leave the cornucopia. I then carefully crept down the tree. I heard a whiz above me, and I looked up to see a helicopter. It hovered above the clearing and picked up all the bodies. I counted three bodies, and then it hovered out over to the woods. I finished my climb down and sprinted over to the golden horn. I climbed inside and crawled to the very back. I found a couple packets of food and a dull knife. The sun was still shining brightly upon the horn, and inside it was steaming hot. The metal burned my skin and sweat dripped down my face. My throat burned for water. I laid down on my back, and hoped for sleep.

_I was skipping through the woods, smiling and listening to the sounds of the forest. The birds were chirping and squirrels were running up the trees. Autumn must have been arriving, because the tree's leaves were turning orange and red, kind of like…fire. Suddenly, it was quiet. No more chirping or the scurrying of squirrel feet on bark. And the forest was melting, like it was lava. Fire. More fire. "No," I whispered. My throat turned dry, and I longed for water, anything to quench my thirst. Fire surrounded me, and I was burning, my skin protesting against the awful heat. "No," I cried again. "Mom. Dad. Orina, help me!" Suddenly there was a face, a face with long black hair. "Orina?" I asked. "Orina!" She smiled_

"Sorry, hon. I don't know an Orina."

_Finally, the fire was over. But now, all I saw was darkness. _

Joe

I watched the district one girl disappear into the woods with her boyfriend, the autistic boy, and a blonde girl. I could have at least shot one of them down, but I couldn't stop staring at the girl. Something about her made me stop and think. She certainly did have a likeness to Maggie, but not enough that it could really change things. A sword whizzed by my ear and I finally came back to my senses. I turned and fought the first person I saw with my sword. It was the boy from district 5. Finally I got him in the chest and he fell to the ground. Suddenly I felt a jab on my arm. I fell to my knees and looked at my arm. A long red cut went all the way up to my elbow, spilling blood. I stood up, dizzily, and ran for the woods. I ran and ran until I fell down. I gathered leaves and patted them on my arm. The only thing I had managed to grab from the cornucopia was the sword and a small box. I opened the small box, and luckily I found a bottle of iodine and roll of bandages. I cleaned the wound and wrapped my arm tightly with the bandages. Suddenly, I heard the cracking branches and I saw a small girl creeping towards the horn. She climbed inside. I was too weak to follow her inside and kill her, so I laid on the ground and fell asleep.

Gianna

33 seconds. That's all it had been when the boy from district seven stepped off his platform. The explosion ran through my ears, and they were numb for a minute. The next explosion was dulled and soft. I stood there for a moment, silent, tears were sliding down my face. The games hadn't even started, and two lives were already gone. I stepped off my plate and began to run deep into the woods. As far away from the cornucopia as I could. I wondered if Kali was watching me, if she was praying and hoping for me. If she understood how I felt watching those people die. I wondered how those kid's families felt, watching their child be destroyed. I finally stopped running and I fell to the ground. I sat on the ground crying when I heard the crunch of leaves. I looked up to see Peyton and Nate, the tributes from district 11. They were both unarmed, except for a little pouch around Peyton's waist. Nate's arm was around her shoulder, and it looked like she had been crying too. She sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand. "Stay with us," she whispered. "We won't hurt you." I believed her.

Gabby

I stood in the middle of the battle of the cornucopia and looked around. People were fighting all around me, and bodies were falling. "Hi-yah!" I turned around in time to see a knife slicing through the air. I ducked quickly and the knife sunk into a nearby tree. I turned to look at my attempted-murderer. The boy from twelve, Noah, chose another knife from his belt and pulled back his arm, preparing to launch it towards the girl from eight, Avonlea (yes, I did memorize all the names. I felt the need to know who chose whether my life was worth living or not.) He got a lucky shot and the girl was stabbed in the leg. She limped off, crying to herself. I began to limp to the woods, following Dan, the boy from my district. No one seemed to care about the handicapped girl, so I made it into the trees safely. Dan didn't seem to realize I was following him, and when he did, he didn't try to run away. He looked at me, eyes wide, holding his hands to his chest. Just then did I realize he had a huge arrow sticking out from his chest, and his breathing was becoming louder and heavier. "Just kill me, wont'cha?" he said, falling to his knees. "No," I gasped out. "I wouldn't do that. I'm not here to kill." He rolled his eyes and looked up to the sky. "No one here ever was, but we don't exactly get to choose, do we?" I hadn't gotten to know Dan during training or anything. I hadn't gotten to know anyone, just their names and their faces. So I didn't really feel like starting up a conversation on his life story when someone could jump up and kill us any moment. So I just kept walking, past him and his wound. I walked past the body of the girl Avonlea, who was already dead. It was getting dark, and my leg felt like it was about to just snap off. I fell to my knees, and cried myself to sleep.

Caitlin

As soon as I heard the explosion, I knew it was Brock. What other idiot would step off the platform before the minute was up? Well that got rid of that problem. I wouldn't need to pretend to everyone on screen that I cared for my half-brother. I knew before, that at one point I would need to find him and act as though we were allies, and when he was killed I would cry and act devastated. Now, I didn't have to worry about that. Another explosion went off, but I had been counting in my head and I knew sixty seconds had gone by. I flew off my platform into the clearing. There was already three tributes there. I grabbed everything I saw, weapons, food, and supplies, and when the first arrow came slicing into the air towards me, I finally dashed into the woods. In one huge oak tree, high enough for me to climb to, there was a hole, just big enough for me to climb into. I climbed inside and waited for my breath to calm down. I could still hear the war going on at the cornucopia, screams and crys of anger and hurt. Then I heard the crunching of leafs and I peeked out to see the limping girl, with the deformed leg. I considered throwing the trident I had picked up, but I have never been very good at aim, and if I missed my location would be given away. As I thought of this she had already limped too far away for me to even bother. For a girl with a bad leg, she could walk very fast. I leaned against the bark, and closed my eyes, just for….a second….

Nothing woke me up, my eyes just simply opened, as if they knew I had work to do. The sun was setting, and it was getting a little cold. I slowly crept out of my hiding place in the tree and climbed up the tree a little. I could see the clearing from here. It was now empty, even the bodies from the fight gone, and there was only the shining cornucopia to be left. But then there was a movement in the trees, and a small girl with the most beautiful hair I have ever seen stepped into the clearing. She ran towards the horn so quietly I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't seen her leave the trees. She disappeared inside the golden horn. Time for my first kill of the games. I grabbed my trident and left the rest of my supplies in the hollow. I slid down the tree, careful not to make a noise, and crept towards the clearing. I made it safely to the entrance of the horn, and when I looked inside all I saw was a small lump in the very back. She must be asleep. I shuffled towards the girl, and looked down at her. Her beautiful hair was strewn around her, and her long lashes rest upon her red cheeks. She breathed in deeply, and her face suddenly frowned in discomfort. She began to whisper for help. She asked for her mom, and her dad, and some one named Orina. Her eyes finally completely opened, and her eyes widened at me, she even looked happy. I hate happy. So I raised my trident, and destroyed the happiness, until her beautiful blue eyes shut for forever.

Ben

I stood in the clearing, looking for someone to attack, but everyone seemed to be in their own little war. Some people had already taken off into the forest, even those I thought were brave enough to fight, and whose deaths I had already planned. I guess I should go into the woods and find these cowards. I grabbed a mace, and ran in the direction I had saw that Caitlin girl run off into. When I entered the trees, I heard the crunching of leaves off to my right, and I quickly darted after the noise. But the crunching-criminal was already gone, and I was wandering the woods. I sat down and listened for another victim. But no one came. No one was after me. No one came rushing out of the trees with their arms held high with a sword. Hours went by, and I dozed off

_Snap._ Someone was here. I opened my eyes, but stayed on my back. My hand quietly reached for my mace…but all I found was a handful of leaves. "Hi-yah!" I rolled out of the way as the mace buried itself into the ground where I had just been laying. I scrambled onto my feet and backed away from the huge boy from two, Quinten. He was trying to pull the mace from out of the ground, but it was buried to deep. If I had still been there, it would have gone all the way through me. As he struggled with the mace, I tackled him to the ground. He was strong, but I was just as muscular. We wrestled on the ground, punching and kicking, when I finally got a hold on his throat. I squeezed his neck, and his grubby hands finally found my own neck. He began to strangle me as well. I was turning dizzy, and I couldn't think. He was turning blue, when finally he let out his last breath, as I let out mine.

Mckay

I stood on my platform, trying not to think of what was coming next, when a huge sound broke through my ears. Startled, I stepped back, and that's when everything ended.

Olivia

I didn't bother fighting the people in the clearing. I would just let them all kill each other, and I would survive to the end. I ran through the woods, tripping over my own feet, when suddenly I remembered, _Kevin._ My eyes teared poor kid had no chance. I slowed for a second, considering going back to find him._ No. I can't. Not for Gwen. She needs me. I need her._ I sped back up, and said a silent prayer, that Kevin may make it. I jumped over rocks and fallen trees. But then there was nothing under my feet, and I was falling. I fell on my face and rolled over to look up at the sky. I was dizzy from falling on my head, and everything was hazy. I put my hand down to push myse-_Ouch. Ow, ow, ow, ow!_ I scrambled onto my knees and looked down to see tons-hundreds and hundreds- of tiny scorpions. They were ripping through my clothing, trying to reach my skin. I felt bites all over my uncovered skin-my ankles, arms, and face. I screamed and got on my feet. By now they had gotten through my clothing and were biting my skin all over my body. I was barely able to reach the top of the hole, and I was trying to find something to grab onto, something to pull myself up. I finally found a rock and pulled myself out. I crawled along the grass, wiping scorpions off me as I went. I finally collapsed on the ground, just waiting for someone to come along and kill me already, praying for someone to kill me. The pain was unbearable, and I couldn't think. I was out of breath, and there was still millions of scorpions biting my body. I couldn't move. I just closed my eyes, and thought of my mistake. I should have gone back. For Kevin. For Gwen. For me.

Peyton

We were so glad to find Gianna. We knew we had a very little chance to make it, with just me and Nate. We walked through the woods, looking for a place to stay the night. A place to stop thinking about who wanted to kill us and who was our enemies. We found a cave, after three hours of walking. We hid inside, starting a fire and sat and talked. For a while, I thought, this isn't so bad. I have friends. People I trust. People I can laugh with and talk with. In a place

where it's the goal to kill, I knew this was a very rare thing to have. We finally laid down to sleep and Nate immediately began snoring .Gianna then told me that she felt very sad. She said she was going to leave in the morning. When I asked why she said, "because you guys are too nice to me. We have all seen the Hunger Games. Allies always split up, always end up killing each other. I don't want to kill you guys, not that I could ever even kill anyone. I just don't want that to happen to us. I'm not gonna let that happen to us. I have already lost someone who was very close to me…and I just can't do that again." I nodded and then took her hand. "Gianna, we have all lost someone. When we entered this arena, we lost ourselves. We are not who we once are. And I think, that I don't want to live like this ever again. I think I want to die. But I'm not gonna die because they told us too. I'm gonna die when I want too, and in a happy place. So let's just be happy and together. And when it's done and over, we would have had the last word." Gianna smiled. "You remind me a lot of someone I did know… someone who is lost. Thank you, Peyton. Too bad I had to meet you know." I giggled. "It's okay. I think we needed each other. So it's good we are together now." After that it was quiet, and we were both able to fall asleep.

Sariah

I had never been trained. Why should I have ever bothered? I was never supposed to be in these games. I was supposed to be in the Capitol. Living a real life. I stood on my platform, long after the minute had gone by, and thought of ways to make a rebellion. Do I fight, or do I not fight? Do I kill myself? What could I do to show the Capitol they had no right to do this to anyone, especially me. I was better then them. Tears were falling down my cheeks, and I couldn't bring myself to move off this platform. The last piece of the capitol I would probably ever see. The last piece of me. I was not a citizen of the Capitol anymore. I opened my eyes. That's it. I would be the new District Thirteen. Just like all the kids in the Seam whispered about. The mysterious district that was destroyed hundreds of years ago, built again, and destroyed once more. This time though, District Thirteen would begin within the Hunger Games itself. This time, it would not fail.

_Truman McCallister: (on the t.v) Can you believe this? More then half of our contestants ran off into the woods! Ran away from the fight. No one stayed to fight until the end! We have tributes, chatting around the fire, and sleeping peacefully! We have allies formed throughout the woods. No one is brave enough to kill each other, except for Miss Caitlin. Well they are not going to get off this easily. Day two will be their worst nightmare. So they better sleep tight, and don't let those scorpions bite, Olivia. Good night to the Capitol, and good night, Districts. Tune in tomorrow, for a very intense day. I'm Truman McCallister, reporting for the Hunger Games. _


	30. Day Two

Day Two

Madi

I woke up thinking I was back home. I thought that my bed was uncomfortable for some reason, and I was considering going to tell my mom I need a new mattress when I finally opened my eyes. Austin was passed out, leaning against a tree, still holding his sword. I smiled and gave him a little shove. He quickly woke up and got on his feet. I shh'ed him and pointed to Ariel and Kevin. They were still asleep. I don't really know how we ended up with them. Well, I know how, but why? Ariel was snooty and didn't look very well trained, and poor Kevin doesn't know how to fight, and he probably wouldn't be much help. "Food," I whisper to him, and he nods. I lead him into the forest more, away from the other two, so we can speak and walk without waking them up. We search the bushes and trees for something edible. "So, when do we leave them?" Austin asks. I grimace, "I don't know, how could we just leave them all helpless?We brought them in, and it's not fair to just leave them." Austin stared at me, as if I were insane. "Madi, we can't honestly stay together. We just grabbed them in the arena because we wanted to be in a big group that no one wanted to attack. This is the Hunger Games." I looked away; towards the direction Ariel and Kevin were sleeping. I finally nodded, "but not yet, only when it comes absolutely necessary." I picked a few berries off a bush and held them up to my eyes. I huffed angrily and threw them to the ground. "None of this we could eat. It's all poisonous."

"We do have food, Madi" I looked at him skeptically. "Yes, and that will only provide for today. We need more, and soon."

"Well, if we ditched them now, we would have food for tomorrow as well."

"AUSTIN!"

"Just saying," Austin mumbled. Sometimes I can't believe Austin. All he ever thinks of is himself. "How about this," Austin asked, holding up a red fruit, with a stem. I grabbed it from his hands, and looked at it. I had heard of these. They were available in the Capitol, but not even District One was allowed this rare fruit. It was called something like…_apple._ "Yes," I said. "This is good. Pick as many as you can." Austin began plucking apples down from the tree, and he soon had at least twenty gathered in his arms. We ran back to Ariel and Kevin, who were beginning to wake up. "Here hand me that small knife, Austin." He tossed me his pocket knife, and I cut one of the apples in four. Ariel and Kevin crawled towards me, and I handed each of them a slice. Ariel's eyes widened at the fruit. "I haven't had an apple since I was…three or four." "Can't believe you had one." I said, "aren't you from District Two?" Ariel blushed, "I have my connections." There was silence as we ate our fruit. "We better head out," Austin said and I nodded. We packed our stuff, and began walking through the woods. "Do…do you guys hear that?" Ariel asked. "No, I can't hear anything." Austin said. The forest had turned completely quiet. "Look at that!" Kevin shouted. I followed his finger up to the sky. A huge bird with a long neck and beak was flying in circles around us. "It's so cute," Kevin said. "Run!" I shrieked and took off into the forest. Branches and leaves whipped against my face, and my feet were stumbling over the uneven ground. I looked up, and the bird was following us. It then began to swoop down, and I ran faster. "Faster!" I cried to Austin and Ariel, but Kevin was no where to be seen. The bird broke through the trees, and I could see what it really looked like. The skin was scaly, and its head was covered in bright yellow feathers. It squawked angrily, and opened its bright red beak. "Madi!" Austin yelled as the bird's beak closed around my waist. As soon as it had me in its mouth it went straight up to the sky. I struggled against the hold, trying to free myself. Tears were streaming down my face, and the beak was tightening around me. The bird flew through the sky, as I tried to release myself. But all the sudden we were loosing air, and the giant bird was swooping down onto a huge tree, taller then all the others. On the very top sat a huge nest, with three ugly baby birds, twice the size of me. The bird dropped me into the nest carefully, and squawked to its babies before flying away. The babies looked at me. Their skin was like their mother's, but they had no feathers on their heads, and their eyes were beady. They investigated me, as I stared at them. Finally one let out a long squawk, and turned away, and so did the others. I guess I wasn't part of their diet. I sat down on the hard nest, made of tree branches and the savanna grass that lay to the east. I looked out over the arena. There had to be an end to it of course, but it was far, way too far for anyone to ever go to or reach. And the Capitol would find a way to just bring you right back in. You can't escape the arena, not ever. There was a shining lake, at least a 3 day journey if you were fast, and a river that traveled in a huge circle, all the way around the clearing of the cornucopia. The tree I was in stood just outside the river, towering over the water grass and oak trees. And on the other side of the cornucopia was a huge mountain, with millions of caves engraved on the side. Millions of places to hide. Millions of places to survive. I sat back down to think of a way to escape. The birds didn't seem to care much about my presence, and so I think I could easily escape without them noticing for a while. But I couldn't possibly climb down this tree. One wrong move and I would fall to my death in seconds. I looked at the birds again. Their wings seemed to have been fully grown in, and I bet they were just dying to get out of this nest. I took a deep breath and walked over to one of the chicks that were perched on the edge. Using all my strength, I gave it a big shove, and it fell out of the nest. It squawked angrily, before fluttering its wings, and flying to another branch. I smiled to myself. Using another branch, I climbed onto the chick that seemed most gentle. He ran around the nest, as though he was very excited. He seemed to know that we needed to get out of the nest, because he suddenly just jumped out. I was falling again and I though for sure we were going to hit the ground and die, when the bird finally gained its balance, and flew out of the tree. He squawked happily, and the birds in the nest echoed his merriment. He sailed over the trees. I could barely hold on. I was digging my fingers into his steal skin. Finally, he spotted the river, and dove down for a drink. I climbed off the beast, and fell against a tree. I laughed at how incredible it was. I survived. I had survived. Then I heard the snap of a twig, and the bird looked into the forest, before looking back at me, and then taking off into the sky again. The boy from district four stepped out of the trees, with his sword raised. _Joe._ I thought. I had never heard this boys name before, how did I know his name was Joe? His eyes widened at me, and he lowered his weapon before even letting me speak. I raised my hands to show I had no weapon. He nodded at me. "Um…hi." I said nervously. He smiled and looked away. "Come on, join me." He turned back towards the trees, and began to walk away. When I didn't move, he looked back at me, "Come on, I won't hurt you." He smiled this gorgeous smile that I couldn't say no to. I followed behind him, it seemed almost…casual. "So. You're Madi, and I'm Joe. Is there anything I should know about you, favorite color perhaps?" I giggled. It's like I was back home, flirting with all the boys in my neighborhood. "Maroon. And you?"

"Definitely brown, just because no one else likes it." I nodded, as if this made perfect sense. He stopped at a huge rock, and pointed to a tiny whole that went into the ground underneath it. "Welcome to my lovely abode. Ladies first." I got down on my hands and knees, and climbed inside. It wasn't very big inside, turning very squishy once Joe came in too. I sat criss-cross on the floor. My head was touching the ceiling, and Joe had to bend his back forward. It was too dark to see anything, and it was getting very hot. Suddenly a light appeared. Joe lifted the match up to my face. I looked at the room, just dirt and rocks, and it wasn't much bigger then a size of a tub. Our knees were pressed against each others. The match went out. "Sorry, but I don't have many of those. And I don't want to light a fire in here; we wouldn't be able to breathe in here with all the smoke." I nodded, and then realized he would not be able to see me anyways. "Yeah, it's okay. How did you find this place?"

"Just something the Game makers installed. It will collapse or fill with poisonous bugs soon, since it's supposed to get harder as it goes on, so I'm just staying here for the day. Never stay somewhere too long. It will just end up killing you." I sighed. "Why does it seem everybody knows these things except me? Just this morning I was considering keeping two useless people who will just end up killing us, but Austin set me straight." There was silence, until Joe finally said, "so…this Austin kid…is he like, your boyfriend?" I laughed, "umm…no. I mean we were supposed to marry each other ever since we were born, and we've been best friends forever. But you know, that's ruined now. One of us or both of us have to die." He sighed as well, and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "So how exactly did you end up on the back of a Soul Sealer?" He asked. "Is that what they're called? Why?"

"The Soul Sealer was invented just a couple of years ago, by the Game Makers. They have only been used twice before. They are programmed to engrain something into your soul when they look at you. In fact, they take a piece of you, and put it in the first person they make eye contact with, taking also a piece of them, and putting it in the original person. You end up with two mixed souls. Two sealed souls, because you can't reverse the mix. Now, this gives you an incredible connection with the other person. You understand their thinking, and have a sense of what is going on in the other person. But the thing is, when one of the souls dies, so does the other, instantly."

"Why would they put something like that in the games? It doesn't sound like some of their other surprises." I said.

"Well it does add a flare to the game. Imagine having to kill someone, who is connected to your soul, not even knowing that when they die, you will too. Or killing someone, and not realizing miles away, another dropped dead as well. It's incredible, and I don't even understand how they invented something like that." I thought of how the Soul Sealer had looked into my eyes, before flying away, I thought of how I knew Joe's name before he had even spoken, how Joe didn't even try to kill me. "Did…did you look into its eyes?  
I stuttered.

"You catch on quick."

I gulped. "So…we're…sealed together?" Suddenly his hand was in mine, and I felt the inside of me suddenly grow warm, happy and free. "Yes," he whispered. "Forever."

Ariel

"_Ariel, come down here! Daddy's home!" I shrieked happily and followed my mother's voice downstairs. She and my father sat at the kitchen table, and when he saw me, my father pulled out a basket. Inside were three fruits. One was long, curved, and yellow. Another was just a bright orange and circular. And the third was a scarlet red. My mother cut up each one of the fruits, and hand out a slice to each of us. I ate them so quickly, I couldn't stop. The apple was amazing, so fresh and sweet. But the others taste…I couldn't remember. _

Austin was pacing around the clearing, angrily. After Madi had been taken by the bird, he had spent an hour crying, before screaming at us to set up camp, and telling us to think of a plan. Kevin hadn't ran when Madi had yelled at us to do so, so while Austin was sobbing on the ground, I went off to find him and brought him back to Austin, where we made camp. "We need to know where it lives!" Austin declares. Kevin was distracted by a butterfly lazily floating around his head, and I was thinking of ways to abandon this psycho camp. Without Madi, these men were going to get in big trouble, and I can't be there when that happens. It was sort of the perfect opportunity, since Kevin didn't care and Austin was too frustrated to think of me. I stood up, "I'm going to go look for some water." I grabbed the bow and arrows that had fallen off Madi's back when she was taken, and took the canteen. I marched away, and when I thought I was far away enough they wouldn't hear me, I ran. As I ran, the forest began to be thinner, and there was less trees snagging at my clothes. Soon I ran into a tiny clearing within the trees. I could hear the rushing of the water still, so I am still near the river. I hear a rustle of leaves above me, and when I look up in the trees, all I see is a flash of black. "Wait!" I screech. "I…I can help y-you! Just don't hurt m-me. We can be allies!" There's a shrill laugh and I finally see the girl. She has long gorgeous black hair, that floated around her pale face."You help me? Hon, I will be helping YOU when I _kill_ you." Tears are beginning to well in my eyes. She then sails out of the tree, and lands only a few feet away from me. She holds up a blood-stained trident and I fall to my knees. "Please," I beg. "Please, don't do this." She laughs again. "Bye bye, dearie."

_And suddenly I remember the taste of those fruits, and I even remember their names. _

_Orange and Banana. I love saying it. Orange. Banana. Orange. Banana. Oranges and Bananas. Bananas and Oranges. Yum._

Joe

Madi and I sat under that rock for hours, just talking about life before, life before the games. Madi tells me all about her family and her friends. Her voice sounded gentler when she spoke of Austin, as though her mind felt light and free when she thought of him. Kind of like how I felt when I held her hand. I was glad it was dark. If I was looking at her face, I would have to think of Maggie. Maggie's face, as I volunteered to be in these stupid games. Maggie's face, when I told her I loved her. Maggie's face, when she told me we can't be together anymore, even after three years, and Maggie's face, when I told her I hated her, and asked how she could do this to me. "Joe?" Madi said. "Are you there? I asked if you had someone special in your life." I sat there for a second. "No. No I haven't" Finally, Madi fell asleep, when we both laid down. She was still holding my hand. I was thinking of everything that had happened today. "MADI! MADIIII!" I heard shouts coming out from the forest. They were coming closer. Did he not realize he was jeopardizing his own and Madi's life? Madi was waking up. "Oh, that's Austin! Joe, we need to go up there! I led her up the hole and Madi called out, "Austin, over here!" We could hear him running through the woods toward her voice. When he saw her, he broke into a huge grin and was running to hug her, when he stopped. He was looking at our hands, intertwined. Madi just grinned back at him. The autistic boy, Kevin, came running up behind him, and he smiled at Madi too. "Oh Kevin, I'm so glad your all right! But…where's Ariel?" Austin sighed. "She took off to find some water, but I guess someone got her. She never came back." Madi sighed and nodded. "Yes, well guys this is Joe." She gestured towards me with her free hand. Austin was still glaring at me, and he would glance to our hands every once in awhile. Madi then went off on the whole story of her escape, but left out the part of our souls being sealed together. "Joe found me by the river, and he took me back to his camp. "

"And you've just been here…not even trying to find us?" Austin asked. "Austin, well…I …I figured you would be perfectly fine with the three of you, and we would eventually…run into each other."

"Madi, I almost thought you were dead!" She dropped my hand and ran to hug Austin. "Alright. Well we are together now." He sighed. "Alright, let's go." He took her hand and tried to pull her back towards the direction of the river. "Wait," she exclaimed, looking back at me. "Where are we going, do we even have a plan?" Austin shrugged. "No, not really. I just don't like hanging around a place to much. We should keep moving." Madi glanced at me again. "Come with us Joe, you will be safer with a group."

"I don't think so Madi, but, you know, maybe we'll run into each other sometime." She didn't think it was funny. "Joe, I don't think it's safe for us to be apart." Austin looked at us weirdly.

"Why?"

Madi looked and huffed exasperated. "Nothing. You go ahead, we will catch up." Austin didn't move. Finally I spoke, "Madi, honestly, I'm better on my own. And if I run into trouble, or, you know…die, you'll know. I promise." She will know instantly if I die, and so will Austin and Kevin. "But I promise to try and stay alive. Just for you."

"I will stay alive for you too, Joe." Madi, Austin, and Kevin left, and I waited until I could no longer hear their footsteps. I gathered my things from underneath the rock, and filled up my canteen with water. I walked in the forest for a long time, until I came across the cornucopia clearing. It had been completely deserted yesterday, and it was empty of supplies. I went to look inside the cornucopia, where the Jenna girl had disappeared into. Maybe she was still there. I took my sword and snuck towards the entrance. I saw her lying on the ground, must be sleeping. As soon as I entered the horn, a horrible stench came over me. She was dead. The helicopter must not have been able to reach her body, and no outsiders were allowed in the arena during the games. I tried not to breathe through my nose, as I walked over to her. Whoever had done her in had also taken everything she had, including her coat and hair. They must have taken a knife and sliced it all off. They didn't do a very even job, and there was chunks missing. I lifted her up easily. She didn't weigh very much, and I brought her outside. I laid her down on the rim of the clearing. I moved to the cover of the trees and waited for the helicopter to come. A few minutes later, it hovered over the body, and a giant crane came down and scooped her up. She had disappeared in only a few moments. "Aaaargh!" someone exclaimed as a he tackled me to the ground. He held me firmly on the dirt, his eyes red and bulging. He breathed loudly as he kept me pinned. It was the boy from three, Caiden. I kicked him in the leg and he rolled off of me. I dove for my sword, which I had dropped when I was tackled. I fumbled with the hilt, but Caiden was up and had his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and threw me to the ground, smashing my head on a huge rock. I felt blood dripping down my head. He now had my sword in his hands, and was advancing on me, when I took the rock and threw it at him. It was a lucky shot because it hit him right in the stomach and he dropped the sword. I grabbed it, and waited for him to get up. He was on his knees, holding his hands to his stomach. He then threw up all over the grass. Deciding I didn't want to kill him, but leave him to just die, I chopped of both his legs and hands. There was so much blood he would be dead within the hour. I left him bleeding on the grass, and walked on to what was next.

Gianna

When I woke up I instantly knew something was wrong. Nate was still asleep, but Peyton's space next to him was empty. Then I heard a retching sound outside, and the splash of liquid hitting the ground. My own stomach began to feel queasy as I ran to the mouth of the cave. Peyton looked up at me, as she held onto her small stomach. Her face was pale, and her eyes were bloodshot and bulging. "I...i'm sick, Gianna. Just go back in, I'll be back in a moment." Peyton began throwing up again, and I don't think my own stomach would be able to hold it in if I stayed, so I ran back in to wake up Nate. I shook him until he opened his eyes. His eyes widened when I explained what was happening, and he quickly ran to Peyton. I could hear her talking to her, like he was calming her down. She was crying, and was still throwing up more. I decided I should prepare something to eat. Peyton and Nate had both grabbed some food at the cornucopia. When they had finally come in, I had used some rocks as plates, and put a handful of nuts, and three pieces of dried fruits on each. Peyton just looked at the food, before running out again to give a final puke. She came back in, wiping her mouth. "Oh my, how I miss toothpaste." She said, sitting down. I smiled, "here, eat some fruit and it will get rid of the taste." She nodded grimly before taking a little nibble out of a slice of pineapple. "She's very sick, I don't think we can travel today." Nate whispered to me. "I will go look for some water, and we can use some of that grass out there to make baskets." I said. He nodded, but frowned. "I don't think this sickness will go away easily. We need some medicine. Maybe there's some at the cornucopia. Maybe one of us should go look there." Peyton shook her head. "Absolutely not. I will not have one of you going to look for medicine that might not be there, just for me!" Peyton looked exhausted, just from saying this sentence. She put her food down, and laid back down on the cave floor. "Let's just stay here, it's comfortable."

"Yes," Nate said. "You will stay here, while Gianna gets water and I go for medicine."

Peyton pouted, but didn't say anything else. I walked over to the meadow of grasses that lay just outside our cave, and gathered a big bunch and came inside. Peyton helped me weave the grasses tight enough that they would be able to hold water. "Back home, me and my friends would make these anytime we could, and then sell them to people on the streets. All the girls in my year would do it, during recess and after school. The Rosewood's had the best grass in their backyard. It was strong and wouldn't break that easily, and it was such a pretty green." I told Peyton. She smiled. "And we would buy ribbons with the money when we were ten, and when we were eleven we would buy accessories for our dolls. Then when we were twelve and thirteen we bought beads to make bracelets and necklaces. But now we don't do it very often. But I like to buy minutes for my cell when I do." Peyton looked surprised at me. "You have a cell phone? I thought only the Capitol has those!" I smiled, back home all the other girls were jealous too. Cell phones are a Capitol thing, but my father was able to make a copy of the one the mayor has. My dad is the mayor's advisor, but he is also very technology skilled, and is always fixing the electrical lines and televisions of others. "Yeah, my dad got it for me." Peyton's eyes shimmered, and we were silent for a few minutes. Nate was outside, collecting branches and twigs to make a fire for tonight. It had been very cold last night, even with our small fire. We were trying to make a bigger one, especially with Peyton being sick and all. "There, this one's done." Peyton placed her bowl down, it wasrickly, and a little loose. "Very good," I said, "just try to make it a little tighter, so it will hold all the water." After we had made four bowls, Nate and I went searching for water. We didn't say much, only comments on Peyton and where water could be. We finally found a river, but it was a twenty minute walk from the cave. Nate decided to head right off to the cornucopia from here, so he wouldn't have to see Peyton before. I filled the bowls, and walked back to the cave. Peyton was asleep, and didn't hear me replace the bowls. I went back for more water. As I was walking back, I found a bush of berries. I threw as many as I could back in the water, and just let them float on top. They were plump and a juicy red. Back at the cave, Peyton was awake, and Nate was back. He looked panic-stricken. "There was no medicine." He said. "And she looks worse." Peyton was now sweating, and she had already drunk a whole bowl of water. I placed the other two bowls down, and Nate immediately grabbed a berry and ate it. "mmm..." he said. "These are great." Peyton looked at them carefully. "Are you sure they're safe?" She asked. "Yes." I said. "They look like cherries, don'tcha think?" Peyton looked at me blankly. "You haven't had a cherry before?" I asked, and she shook her head. I was reaching for one of the berries, when Nate grabbed my hand. "Stop," he said. "I don't feel right. Don't eat anymore of those berries." Peyton gasped, and burst into tears. Nate leaned against the wall of the cave. He looked at Peyton, frustrated. "I'm just going to close my eyes for a sec, just need to rest." He closed his eyes, and a cannon was shot.

Caitlin

After killing that stupid blond from District Two, I was feeling very hungry. I was looking for some sort of animal, but they all seemed to be in hiding, or maybe it was just me. I somehow found myself back at the cornucopia. For some reason the body of the girl with beautiful hair was laying in the grass, like it had been there the whole time. A helicopter came down and picked it up. It was then I heard a noise coming from the other side of the clearing. I quickly ran around the rim, and watched as the two boys wrestled. The smaller one finally had the other at mercy, and chopped of his legs and hands. The large boy was screaming so loudly, and the other finally just left him to die. He was killing my ears, so I finally jumped out of the tree I was in and ran him through with my sword. The cannon went off and he stopped screaming. I heard another shuffle of leaves, and I turned to see the boy from eleven leave the trees and run to the horn. My, my, the cornucopia was quiet busy today. I wrenched my sword from the boy's body, and I stepped towards him. He heard me, and glanced at me. His face paled at the sight of my blood-stained sword. He took one final glance at the inside of the horn, before taking off to the other side of the clearing. I sprinted after him. Once in the forest, I knew I wouldn't be able to stay on his trail. I ran to the right, into the woods, and curved around the clearing, in the direction he had gone. He must have noticed I had given up chase, and slowed down. But Caitlin Windkloppel never gives up. I climbed up a tree, and caught sight of him, barely in view. He was sitting on a rock, breathing heavily and glancing around him. He got up and began to move again. I got down, and was soon able to find his footprints in the mud. We didn't walk for long, when I could see his footprints led right up to a cave, about fifty feet away. I heard more footsteps, and I crouched down as a girl came in with baskets of water and berries. I could hear them talking inside the cave, and then someone was crying. And a cannon shot through the air, and the girl began to cry more, screaming and yelling. Someone was trying to shush her, but the girl wouldn't stop. Then I felt something land on my head. I looked up, and a drop of water fell on my nose. And then it began to pour. The girl's cries were drowned out. A figure appeared at the mouth of the cave, and she looked up into the sky. "Are you kidding me!" She exclaimed. "I just spent TWO FRICKIN' HOURS GETTING WATER, AND THEN END UP KILLING SOMEONE. WE HAVE NO FOOD AND YOUR SICK!" The rain really brings out the best of us. The girl had stopped crying, and she had come to the mouth of the cave, and grabbed the other girl's soaking shoulders. "Come on, Gianna. You didn't mean to, and we can make it out of this." She didn't look very sick to me. Gianna was now the one crying, and she let the girl lead her back into the cave. Just need to kill these two girls, but first I should probably wait out this storm. I only had to walk a few feet to find a place where the trees were thick enough to cover me from the rain. The leaves overhead occasionally dripped, but other then that I was perfectly dry. It was actually pretty warm, for a summer evening storm. I leaned against the tree. I was awfully hungry. The girls in the cave didn't have food, according to Gianna, and I couldn't find any animals. Suddenly, the rain stopped. I leave my dry place and walk to the river. I lean down and peer at the water. A strike of silver rushes by. Fish, of course, I can catch fish. I take my sword and aim at one. I completely missed. It would be easier if I had a knife. It takes me a couple of times, but I finally catch a tiny minnow. I fish until dawn, until I finally have seven fish, all a good size, and three large ones, half the size of my arm. I stand back up, and turn back in the direction of the cave. I walk until I finally see it. I pull out my sword, and quickly sneak to the entrance. I peer around the side…and there's nothing. Just an old fire pit, and a grass bowl. Aggravated, I throw my sword to the ground. I should have gone after them right after the storm. But at least I had something to build a fire off of. I was able to cook my fish, since the rocks were still hot, and then embers hadn't burned out yet. The fish tasted weird, without seasoning. Even a little pinch of salt, would have made the greatest difference. I lay on my back, full after eating five fish, and falls asleep in seconds.

Leigh-Ana

I was so hungry. So thirsty. I felt like I was about to die in this small little hole. After running for hours and hours, I had come across a huge tree, one that towered among the others. The lowest branch was hundreds of feet up. As I walked around the trunk, that was almost as big as my house, I found a hole. It was almost too small for me to climb in, but I was able to shimmy my small hips in. It was damp and dark inside, and it was sickening to think of all the bugs that must live inside. The only light, came from the small opening in which I had come through. I hadn't eaten in almost two days, and to keep my mouth quenched, I sucked on damp pieces of bark I pulled off the wall around me. I leaned against the bug-infested wall, and cried.

Peyton

"Peyton, we have to leave," Gianna whispered as we came back into the cave. "What, why?" I exclaimed. "Shhhh, Peyton. There's someone out there. She must be waiting for the rain to stop, but we can't wait. We need to leave now." I glanced at the trees outside, it was hard to see, what with all the rain, but there was clearly no one there. "Gianna, I don't see anyone." I whispered back.

"Look, I saw her! We need to leave right now!" Gianna walked over to Nate's body, and began to drag him to the outside of the cave. "Wait!" I shrieked. "What are you doing, stop!"

"We have too! The helicopter won't be able get him if he's rotting in a cave." I burst in tears for like the seventh time of the day. Gianna sighed and continued dragging him into the rain. A few minutes later, a helicopter dropped a crane and lifted his body away. I can't believe Gianna had stuck with me. I was still sick, and with Nate gone, the only thing I was doing was holding her back. "How are you feeling? Do you think you will be able to climb?" Gianna asked as she turned towards me. She dumped out the bowls of water and berries. "I can walk, and there's nothing in me to throw up. Let's just not go that fast." Gianna nodded, and picked up two of the bowls. "We don't need the other two, it's just us now." She took my hand and led me to the mouth of the cave. "When I say go, run to that rock right there and duck. Then I will come. And when I get there, begin running to the trees. She's over there somewhere, and the farther we get from her, the better." I nodded and she smiled.

"Go." She whispered, and I ran

Sariah

Some of my favorite parts of the Seam, were also illegal, and I would get in big trouble for them. Except, I convinced the Capitol I would be able to find the other illegal Seamians breaking the rules, and so they let me. I walked through the woods, filled with dangerous animals and devious creatures, all the time. Neither of my parents ever came with me, because they were scared. I walked alone, and they didn't care. Apparently I was replacable. Even the people I did find in the woods I didn't tattle on, they were like me, just needing a break from the horrors of District Twelve. I also loved going to the tiny black market that had been remade just a few years ago. The people were always so happy there, willing to negotiate prices with you, and happy for you when you get a great bargain. But my favorite thing of the Seam, wasn't illegal. The Citrus festival was the best time of the year. District Twelve was finally given something the other districts didn't have, and what the Capitol Citizens did have. Of course, if I wasn't chosen as a spy, I would be eating these fruits every day, but that isn't how things were played out. District Twelve was moved hundreds of years ago, farther away from the ruins of District Thirteen. District Twelve was trouble, we all knew it. It now lived in wonderful place that was always warm, but in the few middle weeks of winter, huge snow storms hit, and we protected out oranges, lemons, and grapefruit as best we could. Finally, when the Spring came around, we packed most of the fruit to go to the Capitol, but the rest, was distributed to the District. The first day of May was the best day of the year, and we celebrated making lemonade, orange juice, and just eating the sour grapefruit with our hands. Even our uptight neighbors, the Eberly's, were able to have fun, and handed out

Mrs. Eberly's famous lemonade ice pops to all the little kids. At the end of the day, the whole district gathered at town square, and we danced and partied until the day was over. And now that I was thirteen, I was just hoping Holland Jones would ask me to dance with him, but then the reaping happened, and the Citrus Festival is scheduled for a month from now, and I just hope I will someday get to know if he ever will.


	31. Author's Note

To my patient readers:

So…I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry guys, it's just I've been working on other stories, and discovered that I really like writing poems. But I decided that this week I'm going to try real hard to finish the chapter I started a long time ago. But I figured I should have a little fun first. I'm obsessed with clothing and dresses, so in case any of you were wondering, I picked some dresses for our tributes events. If you want to see them, they're on my profile.

Kaythanksloveyoubyee!

-Madi


	32. Another Day

Madi

I really didn't want to leave Joe, he made me feel like we weren't in a place where everyone just wants to kill you, he made me feel like I was back home. It was so comfortable with him. "He hasn't died yet," was what my mind kept reminding me, as we walked through the woods. We had stopped by the river last night and slept, and this morning we had just kept walking. About an hour ago, I tripped over a rock and twisted my ankle. Austin and Kevin have been switching off holding me up.

In the sky last night we found that Ariel had been killed, and so did two others, but the one I really I wanted dead from the beginning was still alive. Caitlin scared me, she scared me from when I first saw her at her reaping, and of course during training she was so swift and fast, and could use any weapon. But if I wanted her dead, how could I expect someone else to kill her for me? These three days had gone by fast. Other games could last weeks, but this one was going by very quickly.

We were sitting around a rock, chewing on some apple slices, when a girl suddenly stepped through the forest next to us. She had no weapon, or anything for that matter. Austin raised his sword. Ariel had taken my bow and arrows, so I was currently weaponless. Kevin raised his umbrella at the girl as well, copying Austin's movements. He clicked the button on the staff, and it popped open. I stifled a giggle. The girl had plain brown hair, and she was kind of tall, she couldn't be older then thirteen. But it was weird, because I had though for sure I knew who everyone in the games was, but this girl's face I didn't recognize.

She raised her hands up, to say that she wasn't going to harm us, and Austin lowered his sword. "You know," he said, "if you are just planning on walking by, I am going to kill you." She shook her head, "but then you wouldn't get to be apart of my amazing plan." I snorted and she looked at me. "Excuse me?" she said. I smiled.

"Nothing, please continue." I prodded her. She glared at me, before looking back at Austin's face.

"Are you aware that even secrets in your own home are not sacred?"

She said, glancing at her dirt-filled nails. "What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I'm assuming the camera isn't on us now, since I'm about to give away one of the Capitol's biggest secret, so we can talk without worrying."

"Go on, "Austin said, and the girl nodded.

"Within each district are twelve spies, they watch you day and night, for signs of a rebellion. I should know because I was one of the Capitol's finest, until I was 'honored' to become District Twelve's spy." I snorted again.

"That rumor has been going around forever. Austin, remember when everyone though Milly was a spy for the Capitol?" The girl smirked, "you mean Milly Migg? Oh yes, the Capitol fired her after she was almost discovered. She was sentenced to stay in District One, instead of the Capitol." I lowered my eyes at her. "How did you know her name?" Austin asked.

"We meet every month with the president. Over dinner, we discuss what we have found among the districts." There was silence as we all stared at her. "Perhaps you know that Mayor Greenham had an affair with his sister-in-law, who ended up pregnant. Or maybe you know that district one might be closing it's school after the tragic death of the principal, who everyone think died in his sleep, but was actually murdered by one of the students because of his one-too-many detentions." I remembered Principal Cole, and his funeral was so sweet. Who could have ever killed him?

I glared at the girl. "Who are you?" I asked. "I don't remember you." She smirked at me. "Don't I just, blend in? I told you, I'm a spy." She whispered, then seeing that I wasn't satisfied said, "my name is Sariah." Suddenly I remembered her and her reaping and interview. "Why were you even entered in the reaping?" I said, "Wouldn't the capitol want to keep you?" The girl instantly grimaced, I had hit a nerve.

"I don't know why." She said softly. "It must have been a mistake." She looked away and it was silent for a few seconds. "Then what is your brilliant plan?" Austin finally asked. She looked back at us, smiling wickedly. "To rebel. What if none of us died in this arena? What if we didn't kill each other and lived peacefully?" She whispered so quiet I had to strain to hear. "The Capitol would find a way to kill us. They would take away the food and the water. They would send nasty weather or monstrous animals." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Shhh…" she hissed. "Not if we make it out of the arena."

"Believe me, the arena goes on for miles and miles, it would take days to reach the end." I said back. She nodded but came closer to whisper, "the Capitol has not heard a single thing we have said. As long as we keep it a secret, we will reach the end in a few days time." I looked at her for a few seconds, and looked at Austin and Kevin. They both seemed to be considering the idea. Austin looked at me and shrugged. "Maybe it's worth a try," he said. Kevin nodded. I sighed. "Alright, but I don't know how well we will be able to convince the others. We don't even know where any of them are." Sariah smiled. "There aren't many left, and why wouldn't they join us?" She stretched out her hand to me to help me up, and I took it.

Caitlin

The morning sun shined through cracks in the cave, basking me in the sunlight. I had another long day ahead of me. I grabbed my sword, belted my daggers around my waist, and packed some food in my bag. Some people had to die today. There was still ten more out there. Swiftly, I ran from the entrance, dancing around the trees, listening to the sounds of my prey. I found one easily. There was one large tree, bigger than all the others in the arena. The trunk was the size of my house. And the tree was sniffling. Glad I had finally found something to do, I quickly searched the circumference of the tree, listening for the source. As I rounded the bend close to the river, the sniffling suddenly stopped. So the unfortunate creature could hear me? That must mean I'm nearby.

And finally I saw the small hole. Only that tiny little girl from nine could have fit in there. Slowly, I crept up to the hollow. And then I ran my sword through the hole. The blade met flesh. I tried pulling my sword out from the hole, but it was stuck in the girl's body. Sticking my leg against the trunk, I tugged on the sword, finally wrenching it free, covered in silky blood. A cannon shot. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the grass behind me, and I whirled around to see the head of a boy, running towards the forest. Grinning, I began to chase after him. I was so not letting my prey get away.

He led me all the way back to the clearing around the Cornucopia. Nervously, he glanced back at me. All he had in his hands were two small knives. He stopped at the fringe of the forest, and turned to face me. Desperatly, he threw his knife, which landed in the dirt three feet away from me. Chuckling, I wrenched it free, and let it sail through the air, stabbing him in the leg. He shrieked in pain, and clutched his bloody knee. I strode over to him, and pulled the knife out. He screamed again. Tears were falling down the side of his face, and he whimpered as I stared him down.

"Who are you, and where are you from?" I hissed.

"Noah, District Twelve." I smirked.

"Should have known. Twelve never had anything of worth to offer. They don't give much of a show."

"That's…not true." He whispered, as his bloodshot eyes rolled back in his head.

"We've done it once. We can do it again."  
"Shut up." I raised my sword above my head, and plunged it into his wispy body. Another cannon shot.

Work was definitely getting done today.

Gianna

"_Gianna, you're the best friend anyone could ever have."_

"_So are you, Kali."_

"_Good thing we'll be friends until we die."_

Death has come sooner than we thought, Kali. And so did the end of our friendship. I guess I wasn't the best. I guess the person who really deserves that title is back home. You are probably hanging out with them right now, with the Games playing in the background. You're supposed to watch them, but me and Kali would usually try to distract ourselves with something else as we sat at each other's houses. You probably don't care that there is a murderous girl after me and Peyton right now.

You probably don't even realize that I'm still alive. But I am. We've been running all night. And this morning, two more cannons went off. Two more dead. Just eight more to go. After the next person dies, we will be down to our final eight. They will be going to District Five to interview my friends and family. Actually, maybe just my family. I don't have any friends, do I? Maybe it's better this way. I think it would have been harder, if we were still the best of friends, and then I had to go and die. Definitely harder.

"Gianna, please, I think we need to stop." Peyton is puffing like a dragon. I hadn't even noticed. My breath was still normal.

"I can't believe…you can run like that." Peyton says as she takes swigs of water from our water basket. I shrug, taking a sip of water as well.

"I don't think she's following us. I mean, she didn't even see us leave." I nodded, sitting down on a rock. "I know," I say, "It's just…I don't like the look of that girl. She acts like she's not even human. She just scares me."

Peyton nodded, as she laid her head down on the grass. We were in a big meadow, covered in wild flowers and silky grass. The wind flew across the ground, whipping Peyton's hair across her face.

"You know," she said, "this would actually be a beautiful place, if…if…"

"If fifteen people hadn't already died here."

She turned away, and I knew she was thinking about Nate.

Another blast rang through our ears.

My heart broke.

_-break-_

_Truman McCallister on the scene at District One. Beside him stands the family and friends of Austin Randon and Madi Calson, two of the final eight tributes in the Hunger Games._

_Truman speaks with Austin's older sister, Harlow:_

"_What would you say are the chances your brother will win?" Harlow shrugs, looking up at Truman with the same piercing brown eyes as her brother. "I'd say he will do anything to make sure he doesn't win. Madi means more to him than anything else in the world. If he wins, it's a mistake." _

"_Are you saying there's some romantic interest between the two?"_

"_No, they just care for each so much. Even when we're all together, it's like they're the only two people in the room, the way they focus on each other and no one else. I don't think there's another friendship stronger than theirs."_

"_But wouldn't that make it harder for them, if one dies, and the one lives? Will they survive the heartbreak?"_

"_I don't know about Madi. But Austin sure won't. And he knows that."_

_Truman speaks with one of Madi's school friend, Yazi:_

"_How close are you and Madi?"_

"_I'd say, she's my closest female friend, and I'm hers. You know all that stuff you can't tell your friends that are boys? Well, I'm the girl she tells."_

"_What do you think Madi will do in the days to come?"_

"_No one can be sure, because Madi is someone who likes to make her own rules. But I know for sure, that she won't go down without a fight, or a surprise. She always has some tricks up her sleeve."_

"_And what do you think of the relationship she shares with Austin Randon?"_

"_I've known Madi for ten years. If there was no one else left in the world, as long as Austin was there, she would be happy. It would be like nothing changed. They don't need anything but each other."_

_-break-_

_Truman is now in District Four. Behind him stands Joe Zahert's family, and one very special friend._

_Truman's Interview with ex-girlfriend, Maggie:_

"_How come you and Joe broke up?"_

"_I…I *sniff* don't really know. One day, I just couldn't take anymore of the pressure I was getting *sniff* from my friends. Even though we had been together for three years, *sniffle*, I just ended it. I'm so, so sorry *sob*, what if he DIES and I never get to say how much I…I *sob* LOVE HIM?"_

"_Oh, honey, do you need a tissue?"_

"_Yes, please."_

"_SOMEONE GET THIS GIRL A TISSUE!"_

"_Now tell me, Maggie, what do you think about this whole soul-sealer thing with District One tribute, Madi Calson?"_

"_It's horrible. She's condemned him to death. There can only be one victor. And the only way either one can survive, is if the other one is alive. He's doomed. I hate her. I hate her so much."_

_-break-_

_Welcome to District Five, where I am interviewing the family and friends of Gianna Herrera. _

_Truman interviews "ex-best friend" Kali:_

"_It seems like you know Gianna pretty well,,,why are you guys not friends anymore?"_

"_Well, Truman, it's actually pretty complicated. You see, we used to be best friends. I remember one year where we were unseperable, and I didn't go more then a few hours without seeing her. But the next year…I don't know, I just didn't see her that often. And when I did, she was so rude and mean to me. She just wasn't the same Gianna I knew. So I stopped talking to her. I completely cut her out of my life."_

"_Do you now regret this?"_

"_Well, I'm not sure. From what I've seen from the games…Gianna is the same person I met in the fourth grade. The one who was my best friend. And I'm going to admit something…I feel a little jealous of that Peyton girl, Gianna is aliening with. Even though she's pretty much destined to die…I wish I could be with Gianna just one more time."_

"_I guess all you can do is wish she comes home."_

"_All I can do…is hope."_

Madi

"Shh…" Austin hissed to Kevin, as we stood at the edge of the meadow. In the middle sat two figures, both girls with blond hair. We could hear their soft voices floating across the grass.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Sariah

"We can't just sneak up on them, and we don't want to scare them."

She nodded, before grabbing Kevin's hand and looking into his eyes.

"Kevin, I want you to slowly walk out there. Introduce yourself. Show them you have no weapons. Talk to them. Get them to join our alliance."

Kevin nodded and stepped forward into the meadow. He stomped through the grass, treading on the wild flowers and humming a wrangled tune. We watched as the girl's heads whipped around to face the new comer. One quickly got up, and got in a defensive stance over the one still sitting. Kevin stopped, and we watched as he spoke to the two of them. The girl standing eased out of her pose, as Kevin's calm and sweet attitude got to her. At one point we saw them glance over at us, sizing us up as tributes to align with. And then Kevin turned around and smiled. We were in.

We made a circle in the center of the meadow. Austin's knee was resting on mine, and the girl named Peyton sat on my other side. Kevin sat between the two girls, smiling at them like they were best friends. Sariah sat between Gianna and Austin, with a stone-hard face.

"Alright everyone. We've figured that all the microphones are on the jackets we were given upon entering. That's why we asked you to leave them over there," I gestured to the pile of black fabric lying in a lump forty yards away.

"But there are still cameras, and what we have done so far is pretty suspicious, but we believe our plan hasn't been determined yet by the Capitol, or we would probably already been stopped."

I took a deep breath as I look at the five people sitting around me. How were we ever going to do this? Austin took over

"We're heading for the border, which we have discovered is somewhere around seventy miles in that direction." Austin pointed west.

"We don't know where the other two are, but we can't waste any more time looking for them. We need to do this now." Sariah said.

Everyone in the circle nodded, while keeping their heads down in their laps.

But I was thinking. If we can't find Joe, how can I ever be safe? They will definitely kill Joe just so I can die. We have to find him.

I suddenly felt Austin's body stiffen next to me.

"Madi," he whispered.

I looked up to widened brown eyes, and I recognized his horror face. We used to joke around when we were little, about this face of his. One time I jumped out of the closet at him, and his eyebrows zoomed up, and his mouth froze in a perfect circle. Now whenever I can, I try to get that face on him, and we would just laugh.

But nothing is funny about this,

"Madi, don't move."

I freeze as Austin's eyes focus on something over my shoulder. Or…on my shoulder?

Peyton and Gianna gasp, and Kevin lets out a little shriek.

"What is it?" I whisper as Austin slowly gets up. He takes his sword, raises it to my shoulder, and quickly sweeps over my back.

There's a inhumane shriek as I dive away from whatever Austin just swept off my back. We all get on our feet, keeping our eyes on the huge black and orange creature.

"One...two...eight legs."

It suddenly leeches forward, shooting some sort of stringy substance. We leep away as it splatters over the grass. There's a sizzling sound, and a horrible smell comes over us. It's toxic.

"Don't breathe it in! Just run!" Someone sacrifices some valuable breaths as we turn and dart back into the woods.

Someone grabs my hand and I let them guide me through the trees. Three minutes later, me and Austin are breathing heavily by a large tree. The toxic stench was still burning my eyes and nose.

Peyton and Gianna burst through the trees, coughing and hacking.

After all taking some gulps from Peyton's water bowl, we sat down again.

"You guys, where's Sariah?" I asked.

Far away, we heard a scream echoing through the trees.

-_break-_

_We find Truman McCallister at District Seven, preparing to interview the family of Caitlin Windkloppel, the fiery and dangerous final tribute in the Hunger Games. _

_Truman interviews Caitlin's mother:_

"_Would you mind telling us the tragic story of your daughter's life?"_

"_Caitlin used to be a happy girl. She had friends at school and played with all the other children like a normal little girl. When she was 16, her father committed a terrible crime. I couldn't love him anymore, and she refused to believe he did it. She kept telling me it was someone else. She was just in denial. He was sentenced to be shot in town square, and he was. I fell into despair without someone supporting our family. And then Jacob came along. His wife died five years ago, and he was left with five children. He helped me and I fell in love with him. We married a year later. And then…and then… *sniff* a few weeks ago…he…he …fell off a cliff."_

_*breaks into sobs*_

"_Thank you for your time, we are sorry for your tragedy."_

"_Wait, wait. I want to say something."_

"_yes?"_

"_I just want everyone to know…Caitlin really isn't like that. She's just in pain from both her father's death. She's…something I've never seen before."_

"_Doesn't that scare you?"_

"_You have no idea how much so."_

_-break-_

_Truman is now at District Ten, waiting to interview the family of Kevin Oliver, a surviving tribute in the Hunger Games._

_Truman interviews Kevin's younger sister:_

"_What is your brother Kevin like?"_

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm the older sister, because I have to tell him what to do, or help him do his homework. I have to protect him from all the teasing he gets at school, and watch out for him."_

"_Don't you ever wish that he was normal?"_

"_Never. I love Kevin the way he is. I would never want him to be like the mean boys at our school. He is perfectly fine the way he is."_

_-break-_

_We find Truman in District Eleven._

_Truman interviews Peyton's little sister, Ella-Jean:_

"_Do you love your sister?"_

"_Very much. She's my best friend, my sister, and my mother all wrapped into one. There's no one in the world I love more."_

"_What will you do if she doesn't come back?"_

"_It will be hard. But one thing Peyton has taught me, is that even when there is no hope, you can always find a way to make some. If I never see my sister again, I know there are some people who lost their family too, and we will all care for eachother."_

"_Like Nate's little brother, Frank?"_

"_Frank and I will work together. We won't let each other be alone. We promised we wouldn't."_

_-break-_

_Our final interview takes place at District Twelve, _

_Truman interviews Sariah's parents:_

"_What do you think the chances are of your daughter winning?"_

"_I love her…but I don't think very likely. We've already lost her. I don't think there's a chance she will come back."_

"_Not even a bit?"_

"_You don't know Sariah."_

"_I'm trying too."_

"_Sometimes I think neither of us know either. She's not your ordinary thirteen year old girl."_

"_What do you mean by that? How can you not know your own daughter?"_

"_That's the thing. She's not our daughter,"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_We are all s-"_

_-break-_

_Newscaster: Sorry for that interruption, we seem to be having some technical problems. _

_Offscreen: More like rebellion problems. Here we go again…_

**So that's that Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please leave reviews, tell me what's up, and all that blah, blah, blah. So…I made a poll for who you think will win on my profile. Go for it.**

**Thanksloveyouguysbye!**


	33. Author's Note Two

Hey guys!

I fixed my poll, so now it is shown on my profile. Go vote for your favorite tribute. Who do you think will win?

Also, you guys haven't been very good sponsers! If you want to send something to your tribute, just PM me. Also you might want to discuss tactics with your current alliance's sponser.

Thanks for listening! Watch out for more in the 383rd Hunger Games.

-Mad


End file.
